


Acquired BirdWife

by HealthDrink



Series: Overwatch Bundle [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 100 words, Birbwives, But noone reads, Closing this, Diva ficlets, F/F, F/M, FFFFF, Gen, Humour Corner, I didn't manage, Implied Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Pharmercy, Story 14, This section is cursed, Too bad I was enjoying posting whatever here, Wanted to see if I can do it, Was inspired by a silly video online, rocket angel, why bother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealthDrink/pseuds/HealthDrink
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the Overwatch universe.Story 14: SurpriseHana convinces her moms to partake an experiment. Fareeha is ready to show off until...





	1. Acquired BirdWife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonbonbourbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonbourbon/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy tries her damned hardest to impress Pharah. 
> 
> Gay!Mercy and Straight!Pharah (!!!) dynamic with bonus gremlin in the background. 
> 
> Enjooooy~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off as serious and then... naaaaa.
> 
> Hopefully this will break me off my writer's block funk. (Can you have many ideas at once?)
> 
> More short stories will come shortly. Ta-taaa~
> 
> Kate's Cot = Great Scott. Only British. >;3

  _T_ _en years ago..._

An enclosed area full of aspiring students from the local army and universities was invaded with the sounds of used bullets and the smell of gunpowder. Some youngsters used laser guns, but mostly that was for the beginner’s programme. Most of the people had noise cancelling headphones on their heads. Two people walked slowly within the shooting gallery, observing all potential candidates for sponsorship.

“Thank you for joining us. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintances. May I say you both look marvellous. Kindly send my regards to Commander Morrision whenever you can.”

“A pleasure Doctor. I will inform him immediately.”

The blonde young woman stayed silent, as the proud second in-command OW Captain shook hands with the person responsible for the partnership between Overwatch and his annual competition. “As you can see, Madams Amari and Ziegler,” a man in a lab coat talked to another woman, who was wearing the iconic colbat blue uniform of Overwatch alongside her leader, “all these well-disciplined youngsters are just dying for a chance to join Overwatch. We have all sorts of candidates. Brown Enterprise never closes an eye on talent, no matter the candidate’s background. I have personally selected specific contenders to show you. Would you like me to demonstrate their capabilities?”

“Of course. That’s what we’re here for.”

“Right you are. Doctor Ziegler? Captain Amari? Follow me please.” He took them to a small room, a cloaking mirror was in-between the candidates and recruiters. Doctor Brown pressed a red button which let him talk to the waiting shooter in the target range.

‘Candidate Number 1: Miss Amelie Guillard. You can begin.’

She was very impressive to say the least.

‘Candidate Number 2: Mister Cassim Majid. Begin.’

Captain Amari was impressed by the teenager’s talent. “Where is the third candidate?”

‘Candidate Number 3: Mister Akande Ogundimu. Be-.’

The huge (and slightly elder) man fired away all targets with his augmented Barret gunarm.

Both women were unimpressed, shaking their heads at the quickly fixed display.

“Too trigger happy.” “Definitely will give us friendly fire headaches.”

Doctor Brown called for the last potential candidate.

‘Candidate Number 4: Miss Ororo Munroe. Step into the gallery please.’

A stocky young woman entered the shooting area. She was wearing a ponytail. Had blue highlights. And had an air of confidence that went beyond her age. There was no conceit in the air either. She was a proud figure and unashamed of being so.

“So **HERE**  is where she ran off to…”

Angela looked towards Ana in a questioning manner. “I'm surprised you didn't recognise her.  _That_ is my daughter, Ziegler.”

A little gasp of surprise escaped the doctors. Now that she mentioned it, the resemblance was there. That was the same little girl that used to prank Gabriel and Jesse all the ti-?

“Ladies? A little word of encouragement like before?”

“You do the pep talk this time Ziegler. She’d probably run away again if **I** do.”

The sentence was brief, but the sadness detected in her voice almost made Mercy place a hand on Ana’s shoulder in solidary. The only reason why she didn’t do so was because they had company.

Ana was a big softie deep down (and off the battlefield) but did not like to show that towards strangers.

“I’ll talk.”

\--

Removing her finger from the red button, Doctor Ziegler stared at Captain Ana.

“She’s so like you it’s almost scary Captain. And at such a young age…”

Ana’s lips curled into a knowing smile. “She is and at the same time she’s not. Now…”

Both women stared towards Doctor Brown. He pressed the button, clearing his throat.

‘Begin.’

The younger Amari posed a little, showing off her gun before starting. Then she fired five bullets for five quick red targets, not blinking once when three innocent blue bystanders rose upwards first. The shots were all to the head, arms and ribcages. Her blue hat flew off her head when the second bonus golden rabbit was hit, something the previous candidates did not manage to do.

"Twelve shots."

Twirling and twisting the firearm around her trigger finger, Fareeha brought it to a stop, blowing the smoking gun very smoothly.

" _Groovy_."

“Perfect score!” Doctor Brown was clearly saving the best for last. “What do you think ladies?”

“I believe she still has much to learn.”

Ana had a bittersweet smile on her face. _At least now I know where you are…_

“B-but she’s perfect! And has the right age to learn new skills too! Only twenty two, she has  **much** potential-“

“Which is why she will stay here for now.” Ana’s voice cut down all sense of negotiation. “We will select Miss Guillard for the programme. Tell candidate number three to control his frenzy when in front of targets or he might end up in trouble one day, or worse, in prison. Prospects number two and four need at least three more years before they can be selected again.”

Ana could not possibly have predicted the Omnic Crisis starting a little before at the time…

“We cannot allow the reputation of this program be soiled with rumours of nepotism, Doctor Brown.”

The army representative understood, but still felt sorry for the still cheering young lady in the gallery.

_How was he going to tell Miss Munroe- well, Amari and crush her drea- eh?_

The mirror was slowly becoming foggier by the minute. He looked around. The other (and much younger) doctor was holding onto the OW themed clipboard like her life depended on it. “What do _you_ think, Doctor Ziegler…?”

The poor doctor was feeling many emotions at once. Helplessness? Cheerfulness? Lightness?

“Doctor?” Ana was concerned too. “Are you alright? I… need to talk to you afterwards.”

Angela knew what was coming next. Ana was probably gonna ask her if she was being a good mom.

But at that moment she justcouldnt _peelhereyesoffthatperfectscoreboard **andpersoneeeeeeh**_ -

“Doctor?”

They're staring. Oh, they wanted her opinion. She’d better talk.

**~chirp~**

* * *

_Present time..._

It was a rare time of peace in the recently reopened Overwatch headquarters. Everyone was enjoying their downtime rather peacefully. A truck arrived with heroes coming back from their mission. "That was exhausting," an aged, but still full of energy Ana emerged from the truck, "but worth it. Right habibti?"

An armoured rocketeer helped her mother usher out from the transport.

"Yep. We had some fun. Talon did **not** though. Right everyone?" All Overwatch members cheered for their ~~future leader~~  number one coach tour entertainer. "Do you want me to play Techno 90s music for the next trip?"

The Commander approved. " **Hmm-ph**."

"Hey," a brown haired lass looked around, everyone followed suit. "Has anyone seen Angie?"

After finishing her piece of chocolate, a younger chestnut haired lady replied: "She's looking for Jesse. That's all I know."

The rest of the OW members stared in surprise as a certain doctor skipped the yoga class in process (guided by Zenyatta) and went straight for the cowboy in the distance. The architect spoke for everyone in the yard. “Now **that** is something you don’t see everyday.”

Angela chasing after a guy.

* * *

“ _JESS-E!_ ”

The cowboy in question yelped in surprise, sliding off his hammock without any warning.

"You're coming with ME no **buts**."

"But-"

"No **buts**!" Angela dragged Jesse towards the garden gazeboo.

And explained what was going on. "It's not exactly a secret Jesse. Only Ana seems to be oblivious to my intentions. And **_of course_** -"

“Don’t you know Fareeha as long as I do?”

Angela shook her head vigorously. “It depends on the writer. Now, please. _Gimme some advice_.”

Jesse took one long puff from his cigar. “I dunno darl... how can I help you exactly? Did you try some stuff on your own first of all?”

He politely exhaled on the other side, letting Mercy think. “If I tell you, will you keep this to yourself?”

“Fire away.”

Taking a deep breath, Angela started recalling the events of the past few weeks, placing ice cold hands into her trusted lab coat.

“I had **all** of the Overwatch base out of power for a few minutes to seduce Fareeha…“

* * *

_A few weeks earlier..._

_“Why did you bring me here Doc? You need help with your suit?”_

_“Oh I need **far** more tha- JA, ja, that’s right! My suit- ja ja~ Very useful, can fly with you- with **it** in the sky, all the way up! I’m so VERY schwein haben to have you-!”_

_“Eh?”_

_“-as a **friend** Fareeha. AS FRIENDS. THAT’S WHAT I SAID.”_

_Angela can get so weird at times, thought Fareeha. “Right…”_

_Angela started laughing nervously, hoping that her perfectly timed blink and smile technique would make Fareeha like her JUST a little bit more._

_A little remote was hidden in the doctor’s pocket._ _“So… where do you want me to fix?”_

_Ooooh~ Where to start~~~_

_“The **engine** isn’t working properly…” Angela took a few steps next to the unsuspecting engineer. “You need to get a little **closer** …”_

_“It looks alright to me.“_

_"Why don't you got a little... **closer**..."_

**_BZZZZ – EEEUUM_**

_“Crap!” Fareeha looked around her. It was really, really dark._   _“The lights went out! We’re completely exposed to a Talon attack-!”_

_A quick sound from a zippo sparked in the darkness. “Thanks Angel- hey, didn’t you quit smoking?”_

_“I did~”_

_“What are you smiling about then? Is there something on my face?”_

_The smile grew seven inches wider. “Well **yes**.” Angela purposefully started walking slowly without breaking eye contact. _

_"There IS something on your face... poor, **sw~eet** Fareeha…”_

_“How are you so calm? We need to meet the others, regroup and-“_

_"Stay still, Captain." The doctor brought the lighter towards the security guards face, practically purring with half lidded eyes. “Lass mich das **für** dich regeln...” _ _One thumb moved away from the gas ignition button, leaving both adults stranded in the dark._

_Then the generator switched on._

_“YES! That must be Winston’s doing! He saved us-!” F_ _areeha dashed towards the exit. “I’ll go warn the others! You stay here Doc! Maybe Talon are upstairs-!”_

_The doctor stayed in position._

_It was only when the door closed Angela opened her eyes, clearly having expected a missing Egyptian to lean down for a well thought smooch in the armoury._

_It **would’ve** been. If she had bothered to LOOK DOWN BEFORE LEAVING-!!_

_Pharah was so tall, she probably missed the poor doctor's happily closed eyes in the air._

_“SCHIESSE-!”_

* * *

“I KNEW it was you somehow.”

Angela let out a deep sigh. Jesse understandably rubbed her back a little.

A jealous (and bearded) samurai locked onto the two like a gremlin would on a well cooked dish of smoked gammon.  

"Eyes over HERE, Hanzo." The Shimada archer had to obey the yoga instructor.

“I almost died at an airplane crash. All because I wanted to write an air message…“

* * *

_A week prior..._

_"Danke for helping me out Lena. I appreciate so much."_

_"Not a problem Angie! I AM the ace pilot of Overwatch! So, what is the message you want to write?"_

_Angela handed over a well written piece of paper, holding her cheeks to prevent them from getting redder. "Is this okay Lena...?"_

_"It's... kinda too long."_

"What."  _Lena cleared her throat._

_"Violets are **NOT** blue first of all. The punchline would be enough. There's only one bird themed hero amongst us apart from you."_

_"What about Genji?"_

_"What_ about _Genji. He's a dragon no? The whole 'two dragon roar-oaaaaah-AH' thing?"_

_"But he keeps calling himself a sparrow too ever since he became happy again under his master."_

_"I doubt he'll think 'will you be my birdie-tine' is a reference to himself."_

_"He IS vain enough though."_

_"Eh... you got a point there doc."_

_Lena scribbled a little on the note. Angela twisted around the take off area, holding onto her staff very nervously._

_"Okay, I got it! See if you like."_

_Lena showed off a symbol in the shape of Fareeha's tattoo surrounded by dove wings, which closed into each other in the shape of a heart._

_"It's perfect-!! Oh-!! She cannot get confused like thaaaat~"_

_"Wait. Gotta add something." The pilot added to make the wajdet mark's cloud line in blue. Lena explained herself._

_"Otherwise Ana would think you're hitting on HER."_

_"What-?! Yuck! I don't want **that** - **!!** "_

_After starting the plane, Lena rose her arms in triumph. "Then let's **gooo** ~"_

_Who would've known an innocent dove would've been suckered into one of the plane's engines during THAT flight?_

_The airplane's emergency command board was flashing red, yellow for auto-pilot and even **more** red._

_"MEIN GOTT, LENA-!!! WE'RE GONNA CRAAAAAASH-!! **I LOVE YOU FAREEEHA-!!** "_

_"KATE'S COT, I'M TRYING MY BEST-! **MAY DAY** , **MAY DAAAAAAY--!** "_

_\--_

_Mei was baking cookies for three very enthusiastic (and 100% voluntary) tasters right at that minute._

_Using her round bottom to close the oven lid, she happily brought the snowmen themed cookies towards the cooling tray._

_**♫** C IS FOR COOKIE~ THAT’S GOOD ENOUGH **FOR ME** ~  **♫**_

_**♫** D IS FOR DIABETES, THAT’S **TOO BAD FOR ME** ~~  **♫**_

_A piercing accelerating sound kept growing in the distance, two yells shrieking towards the air-plane's disembarking destination._

_Which happened to be an abandoned barn._

_**♫** D STANDS FOR DEATH AND **THAT COMES FOR EVERY-ONE~~~ ♫**_
    
    
    _'TIMBEEEEEEEER-!!!'_  
    
    _'LET ME LOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOOOU-!!'_  
    
    

_**♫ SOOO~~~** COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE STARTS WITH C~EEEEEEEEE~~~~  **♫**_

_**\- - C R A S H - -** _

_"Vhat vas that?"_

_"Eet sounded lik a crash."_

_"Holy Mercury that sounded bad. Good thing **I'm** not there."_

_Zarya and Amelie stared at Lena. "What...?"_

**\- ding ding ding bling -**

 

 **{ANNOUNCEMENT:**  PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT GIBRALTAR TO EMPTY RED BARN PLEASE RETURN BACK TO YOUR SEATS, AS THE MAIN WRITER COMPLETELY FORGOT  **YOU** SHOULD BE THE ONE DRIVING THE PLANE AT THIS VERY MOMENT  **LENA** AND **NOT** BE TASTING COOKIES DURING THIS SCENE. KINDLY USE YOUR ICONIC TIME DIMENSION TRAVELLING ZAPPING POWER TO SEW UP THIS _**GI-ANT** _ PLOTHOLE. THANK YOU. **}**

 

**\- ding ding ding _bling_ -**

_"QUEEN ELTON JOHN-! Mercy-!!"_

_Quickly grabbing a cookie, Lena waved enthusiastically towards her friends."Tracer away! Gotta **go** - **!!** "_

_Mei and the rest waved back. "Bye Lena!"_

_Angela's assistant sniffed sadly, munching on the sugar-free chocolate chipped pastries._
    
    
    _"Ai wuvé you."_
    

_\--_

_The big red barn was currently going through rigorous renovation with a plane smashed right into it._

_The vehicle had a few electric sparks dance around the exposed plane door._

_Until..._

_**\- SMASH -** _

_"RAAAAAAW-R! MERCY **ANGER-Y!**  MERCY **SMAAAAAAASH-!!** "_

_"SWEET HELEN MIRREN! **I’M ALIVE-?!”**_

_The ulting Mercy grabbed the panicked corgi covered completely in sooth in anger. "A-Angie! It's me! Your best friend! W-we went to Octoberfest together-?? We-we threw rotten boiled eggs towards Talon HQ alongside Hana and Amelie-??"_

_Recalling the happy memory, the doctor released Lena, completely falling down in tears._ " _Arrrrrgh... Mercy **SAD**..." The pilot_ _awkwardly patted Mercy on her back, wondering if offering Angela the cookie she shouldn't have would break the space time continuum or not._

_"Schiesseeeee..."_

* * *

" **Then** I tried to take Fareeha into the backroom of the foyer. That was Amelie's idea. Everything was so **romantic** too..."

* * *

_Two days ago..._
    
    
    _"OUT VILE JELL-AH!"_
    

_The Gelatin substance was pushed out of the can with one firm swipe, landing onto the plate with a little bounce. It was strawberry flavoured, the red jelly made an extra wiggle with the impact. A very large spoon emerged from the Korean. It was in the shape of a pink rabbit. It sparkled and shined on the edges._
    
    
    _" **DINN-AH!** "_
    

_Hana the Vacuum Cleaner started gobbling up the jiggling piece of food very loudly._

**-NAM NAM NAM-**

_"Heeeey, check this out."_

_Two people where hidden in the foyer's kitchen. 'Hidden' in the mind of one person between them. The pantry was being raided by Hana. Her_ _munching noises muted any noise from the backroom. Angela even left extra cheese and gammon for the cute little gremlin to feast upon._
    
    
     _" **AH VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEE~!** "_
    

_"Why did you dim the lights?" Fareeha asked in earnest. "I can't see a thing here. Hell I can't even see YOU now."_

~~_That's the point_ ~~ _Angela smiled at the idea of a confused expression the security guard probably had on her face._

_"It's to save power you silly ~~gosse~~ goose."_

_"The light bulbs are already the power-saving type."_ _Angela sighed, enamoured at the idea of Fareeha playing hard to get._

_Everything was perfect. There was only her and Fareeha in this room. "And I wanna go down on you."_

_It took some while for Fareeha to process that. Finally, she replied. "You... want to... kiss me?"_

_Angela's face scrunched as it started getting all red and blotchy, thinking a rejection was eminent._

_The sudden return of light into the room dazzled Fareeha, though that did not faze Hana from gulfing down two bottles of Gatorade and Mountain Dew at once._

_"W-wait! Angela!"_

_Palming tear coated cheeks into her hands, Angela ran back to her quarters without any detours and cried into the first pillow at reach._

_"_ S-schiesseeeee..."

* * *

Angela took another deep breath. This was very relaxing.

Jesse took down notes as she talked on the wooden part of the gazebo, lying down like she was visiting a therapist.

"You told her THAT before asking her out?? Are you crazy? It's a miracle if 'Reeha is still on speaking terms with you."

"O-only b-because she doesn't know Urban Dictionary exists..."

"Come here you big baby," Jesse gave Angela a much needed hug. "Although think it through next time. That was kinda desperate."

“Desperate? I beg your pardon. I tried absolutely everything and now I’m asking **YOU** for romantic advice-”

The last statement hit the poor doctor like a wrenching ball. “Ja. I **AM** desperate.”

Placing the pen back into its place, Jesse had a solution. "Why don't you simply ask her?"

The wind through the gazebo made a lot of used chocolate wrappers move into distance.

"You're over complicating things, darl. Just ask her out. If she likes you, she'll say yes."

"What if she DOESN'T Jesse? What if she **doesn't??** "

"Then drink your grown up coffee and swallow that pill. Life sucks, end of story-" Mercy was JUST about to indulge into another cryfest.

"Buut you never know until you _try_ ~"

Angela let out another sniff, using the tissue in her lap coat to remove any sight of tears. "D-danke Jesse."

"You're welcome darl~ That will be five dollars."

...

"What? You thought this session was for free? Fat chance darl."

"I take my thanks back."

"But not the mone~y"

* * *

“OUT, DAMNED SPOT! OUT I SAY!”

The bio-mechanic dog was too scared of Hana to exit the kennel. “OBEY YOUR MASTER-!”

"Zére you ar." Amelie was right behind Hana, a sterilised injection needle firmly in her hands. "You 'avé to tak yur flue shot, young lady."

Everyone from the yoga class looked towards the former sniper (now nurse _'ello_ ) dragging a howling Hana into the lab. "Here they go **again**..."

"Evairytime. Evairy **yair**. Why do you mak me do zis Hana-! You know eet eez timé fair yur shot-!" 

"GET THEE TO A NUNNERY-!!"

" **!**  You leave mon mothair oot of zis-!!"
    
    
     _" **-A SHRUBBERY-!!** "_
    

"Zat's a LIT-téll bettair."

Angela was muttering a few words to herself, walking the path down from the gazebo.

"Ask her out. Ask her out. Hey I've known you since you were a child **wanna smash**? Nein, nein, can't say it like  _that_ -"

"Angie-"

"WHAT."

Lena backed away slowly. "I-I just wanted to see if you're okay Ang. No need to act like you didn't drink your morning coffee or anything."

That sort of made Angela regret snapping at her friend like that. "I'm so sorry Lena. It's just that I have so much on my mind..."

"Like a certain Egyptian?" Lena started wiggiling her eyebrows. "Can't wait to make the sphinx prance around on your catwalk?"

**\- ding ding ding bling -**

 

 **{ANNOUNCEMENT:**  WE WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT THIS FANFIC WRITER GOT ARRESTED ON THE SPOT FOR THAT TERRIBLE PUN ALONE. THANK YOU, THE INTERNET POLICE WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE CAUSED. **}**

 

**\- ding ding ding _bling_  -**

Angela took another deep breath. "How do you know, Lena. How do **YOU** know and not **SHE**."

"Because Fareeha's kind of a dumbass when it comes to these things. Give her the sky, give her mechanics? She's in heaven. Give her romance?" Lena made the Roman emperor down-votes motion complete with a toilet flushing sound effect.

"Oh come on Lena," Angela was despairing a little. "She, she can't be that bad right-"

"Greetings."

**OH SHIT OH FUCK OH SHIT-**

The walking ~~sphinx~~ Egyptian stopped right behind the two Overwatch members.

The blonde one held her face to prevent blood accidentally spluttering out.

"How... how are you guys?" Fareeha nervously peaked a glance towards Angela. "Did you eat something? I'm starving."

**VERDAMMT SHE'S SO FUCKING HAWT-**

No Mercy do NOT say that out loud you'll just creep her out. Say something charming, something really, _really_ cool-

“Tr-Train Train take us away. Take us away, far away. To the future we will go...?"

Lena was lost there. But Fareeha continued the song.

"Where it leads no one knows? You know sEED? I _love_ that band. Have you gone to a concert? I wish I did before they split up and blah blah blah weather forecast blah blah blah justice blah blah _all over you_ **_bla~h ;)"_**

**OH MEIN GOTT HOTNESS I WANNA BANG YOU-**

Nah that sounds really weird. And kinda sexist. I think...? Wait is she still talking? **SCHESSIE** -

Keep staring at her face. No wait those are not her eyes. Man that area is so big I bet she packs her lunch in there-

"Why are you staring- no. _Gawking_ towards my chest...?"

Lena to the rescue! "Aaaah it's because I got hurt there during battle Angie is just checking if you're alright. Right Angie?"

Angela simply nodded.

"Why are you staring at my shoulder now?"

"'Cause I aaaaaaaahh... fuck it. You wanna go out with me? Yes or n-no. M-my treat."

Fareeha stayed silent for a few minutes. Lena zapped away for a few seconds, then returned counting a big amount of cash in her hands.

"Twenty five... thirty... fifty... fifty _five_..."

"What?"

Angela pressed her hands into her nose, a ginormous blush creeped all the way from her neck till her cheeks. "AAAArrr-gh-emmm..."

**FUCK IT ABORT ABORT MISSION ABORT-**

"Two hundred-!"

Grabbing Lena and pressing the zapper button, she and Angela teleported far, far away from the confused solider.

"I can't believe you actually did it Angie-!!"

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!!!"** _

"Hey say something from here maybe you still have a chance-!!"

Both turned at the sound of a turbo engine.

Fareeha was flying (helmet-less) spluttering her own mumblings towards the ~~running away~~ main doctor.

"W-when I look at you, m-my heart _jeeeet-s!_ "

"LOVE YOOOOO- **wait**."

Angela applied the brake AND clutch on her corgi powered transportation device, leaving flaming foot marks on the ground.

"What the FUCK was that-??"

"YES." Fareeha landed in front of Angela. "A thousand times **YES**. Oh _Angela_ I thought you'd **never** ask-"

"No no no. You're not fooling _me_ ," Angela pointed upwards. "The summary says you are STRAIGHT. STRAIGHT as a ruler. It can't be that you-"

"But Angela," Fareeha pulled out her best pun yet. "Rulers can BEND."

**\- bum pish -**

Lena slowly walked towards the yoga class, unaware of the fire left behind her rubber burnt slippers. "I'lll leave you two alone now."

A heroic child soilder emerged from the battlefield (also known as Angela's laboratory) holding her arm like she got the beating of a lifetime.

"What the fuck did I miss-??" 

"You won't believe this. Fareeha and Angela got together--!"

"WHAT. That's FANTASTIC. I've got TWO moms now! That means B> bonus Christmas present-!"

The two birds were happily holding hands, ignoring the happy crowd ending their yoga session.

"How exactly could I NOT go gay for that _cute_ little noise you make alone~?"

**~chirp~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I was writing many short OW stories, and I've got a lot of other ideas in my head roaming about, so I've decided to make this tiny space for one-shots I do not intend to continue or make eventually into a series.
> 
> I wanna gift this series to Bonbonbourbon! You know why my friend-! :D
> 
> Kate's Cot = Great Scott. Only British. :-P
> 
> Ending part based on this gem: https://twitter.com/twipsan/status/914770348264099840  
> Angela attempt to seduce Fareeha Take 3 based on this fanart: http://llonelly.tumblr.com/post/165058516702/this-is-the-most-dumbest-thing-i-ever-drew
> 
> Oh. The tags part? **I LIED.** (uses THAT gif from Commando)
> 
> I've got at least two weeks for that pun alone. *sniff* It's pretty damp down here...


	2. I play to win! I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana goes through her daily routine of defending Overwatch HQ.

Hana was happily discussing the latest fandom trivia with her little band of friends.

"Gather everyone, as we all give a small open prayer towards Katherine Elizabeth McGrath, who has to carry an entire television show on her nimble, Irish shoulders." Efi started. "Oh Commander, enlighten our minds with truth. Holy Shrike, thank you for grace-"

**WHEN SUDDENLY, THE ~~ANIMATOR~~ TALON FORCES ATTACKED.**

The red lights started flashing from the ATTACK IMMINENT warning in the background.

"Holy Gerard's ghost **AMEN** we're being attacked-!"

"Finally! We're gonna get some AC-TION-!!" 

Many of the Overwatch members started wolfing down their meals. Pharah quickly placed a half buttered toast slice in her mouth. Mercy downed her coffee like water. The rest all abandoned their food quicker than politicians would abandon a sinking ship.

Tracer simply used her zapping power to reverse time a little bit to complete her English breakfast in pure tranquillity, buttering her toast.

"Oi, don't judge. You would do the same loves. Baked beans should NEVER go to waste."

* * *

Every member of the blue team climbed on Tracer's military cargo aircraft, or as she loves calling it, the EM-16 beaut. It flew above destination, but Lena hesitated to call mission start just yet.

"Come on mate, we don't have all day! Deploy us already-!"

"I can't Fawkes! There are Talon subordinates all over the base!"

Everyone looked out. As Lena said, Talon supporters were either patrolling the Gibraltar base, flipping them off, or cheekily mooning our heroes. Athena's voice started speaking within the aircraft, teletext showing up on everyone's portable devices.

 

**MISSION SYNOPSIS-**

**PROTECT ALL ENTRANCES OF GIBRALTAR BASE TO PREVENT MORE LEAKAGES FROM ENTERING_**

**FIND MOLE. ELIMINATE THE SUCKER_**

**FULL LETHAL SANCTION ENABLED_**

**KILL ESPECIALLY THAT TALON BASTARD THAT IS CURRENTLY RUINING MY GARDEN_**

**HE IS STEALING MY GARDEN GNOMES MY PRECIOUS BABIES NOOO_**

**I REPEAT. CLEANSE BASE FROM TALON_**

**ATHENA OUT_**

 

"Gotcha!" Hana went for the open area of the aircraft. "I'll take care of these insects! You go for the ground, cover me after!"

Hana tapped on a few buttons on the command pad, activating the heavy machine gun hanging above her.

"We're gonna have some fun today~"

**MISSION OBJECTIVES**

**-PROTECT THE BASE-**

**-RETRIEVE GNOMES (Torbjörn Included)-**

**-LOCATE AND ELIMINATE MOLE-**

 

Hana's parents always had their little ~~killer~~ bunny's interests as their top priority.

Someday, they used to tell each other in the dead of night, they'll definitely find a way to make Hana's natural ~~destructive~~ tendencies pay.

Then they saw the advert of Overwatch recruiting youngsters between 13-19 after their grand re-opening for a training programme.

 _Her pro-gamer skills are a big advantage! She's the right age too! This is_ _a message from God! Our baby girl has a future-!_

Hana agreed. **So very much**.

Soft, orange rays emerged from the sky. The birds in the area starting peeping the start of a new day. The young shooter fixed her iPod's music of choice. She didn't exactly have the time to admire the view.

The seeping bright light just made it easier for Hana to find her targets.

" **Showtime~~!** "

* * *

  _♫ GONNA TELL AUNT MARY 'ABOUT UNCLE JOHN ♫_

_♫ HE CLAIMS HE'S GOT MISERY BUT HAS A LOT OF FUUUN THAT'S RIGHT~ ♫_

* * *

" _YEAAAAAAAAAAH_ THAT'S RIIII~GHT~ _♫_ "

Using the mounted, fully automatic firearm, Hana started shooting down as many Talon foot soldiers as far as the eye can see.

_"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-WHOOOO-!"_

A light breeze blew out from the open side of the chopper, many Talon soldiers opted to either run away from the Korean terror or shoot. 

Property damage? Consequences? Nailing the gnome thief at first try? And taking down an innocent gnome in the process?

(Good thing this was a video game, or she'd need lots of therapy.)

"Can I shoot down this enemy chopper- **boom** goes the dynamite! Oh HELL YEAH _I LOVE MY JOB-!!"_

 **-10 PLAYER KILL STREAK!-**  

"Goddammit don't tell me I left my kazoo at home-!"

Many sparks hit the chopper's newly painted gull-wing door. "Stop harming my Emily you brutes-!" Lena lifted the aircraft with ease, avoiding enemy gunfire. Hana simply switched that gunfire OFF. With the help of a few more heroic gunsmen too.

" **YEEEEEEEE-HAWWWWW-!!** " "Old habits, same TRICKS!" "Fressen fuhren euch _ **armleuchter-!**_ "

[Athena: TRANSLATING German to English -> Eat lead you f***wits-!]

"Okay loves! You've cleaned up more than enough! Deploy happening twenty seconds!"

"It's never enough Lena! Watch THIS-!"

**\- - BOOM - -**

"Hana that was **OUR** gas tank!"

 **-7 PLAYER KILL STREAK!-**  

"Worth it Winston! **Worth it.** "

"We have to purchase a new one! That does not respawn like us-!"

"Ten seconds!"

Mercy returned to her seat, wiping off some extra butter from Pharah's face. Pharah pecked the doctor on her cheek in return.

"Attack of the bird-!"

"The cutest~"

Genji looked at the two, holding both hands at the display. "Aww~ I may be a cyborg, but I'm not heartless. Right oni-chaaan~?"

The other Shimada clan member gave THE look towards his older sibling. You know the one.

"Five! Four!"

"Everyone get ready-! Leave the small fry alone child. We'll take care of them together."

Hana bowed down to the only person she'll obey without question. "Yes Ana." The helicopter closed the duck hunting season with a well shut door. After pressing a button on her palm, the machine gun was returned back into it's place. Square onto Hana's mecha robot arm, its turret turning until it fit into the pink tank. 

"Remember everyone. Stay on target. Complete the mission. And eliminate all of Talon's forces. NO. MERCY."

"Can jou **all** stop stealing **my** line for Putin's sake. Say something original like: 'Take No Prisoners!' Or 'Mercy's actually 34!'"

Hana bowed down to the only OTHER person she'll obey without questioning, saluting in the process. "Yes daddy! >:3"

Slightly annoyed at being interrupted, Zarya stared at the hobbit that returned the shocking pink mecha back to base with a single button touch.

"Don't jou mean Commander, Hana?"

Starting the engine, Hana simply smiled. "I know what I said Alex~"

"Get into position everyone! Auntie Lena's gonna beam you all the way down to the dancefloor!"

Everyone started charging and fixing their weapons with respective cartridges, arrows, heating pads and ice beam capsules.

"I'll reach you after I land this plane! Deployin' in three-!"

The entire Overwatch team got to the middle part of the aircraft, yelling all together in their native languages-

" **WE ARE OVERWATCH-!** "

"Two!"

The plane's speed started deteriorating, as the platform slowly started letting in the blue rays of bright, morning sunshine.

* * *

" **One-!** "

* * *

The wind bursting from the open area of the plane sent a rush of adrenaline into the youngest member of the well known military organisation. As many familial colours of her teammates passed by her, Hana felt time slowed, seeing her friends and family fight in the name of justice and peace.

" _Hurry up loves-! Before they respawn-!"_

_"Clear skies, full hearts-!"_

_"We won't lose, habibti-!"_

_"Heroes never die-!"_

_"To infinity and beyond-!"_

_"It's a great day for mayhem, ehhh Winston-?!"_

_"Chaaaarge-!"_

_"Cowabungaaaaa-!"_

_" **Genjiiiiii-!!** "_

A confident smile returned to Hana upon seeing the Gibraltar base, her eyes shined with understanding about the importance of unity and teamwork amongst allies. A chill went down through the young Korean's spine. Was it fear? Excitement? Whatever it was, Hana made sure to hide it under a relaxed smile.

"You okay there love? You're the last one left. You're not feeling airsick are ya?"

Making a thumbs up motion, Hana instantly assured the ace pilot that she was fine. The cool breeze in the air reminded Hana of her first jump. She couldn't stop screaming her ass off during the entire fall, recalling more the tears flowing down cheeks than the scenery. The discovery of clouds being made out of water was already shocking enough.

She recalled Tracer, Ana, Jack and Angela holding her hand in a human circle as they descended towards the landing destination.

But at some point, they had to let her hand go.

And let her fly on her own.

Which she did. Thanks to them.

The high five and air guitar she shared with Fareeha was something the little rabbit was still proud of to this day.

Reaching the edge of the aircraft, Hana took a deep breath. "You know something Lena?"

"Yes love?"

"I... I always admired your self-confidence. You went through so much, and yet you're always happy."

The altitude of the plane made Hana shout, but she had to know. "How do you manage to do that?"

Lena gave her trademark smile.

"It's easy love! I've got you! And my friends! And of course," she started patting the flight instruments within the cockpit. "I've got my sweetheart Emy here watching over me!" The plane's attitude indicator started beeping quickly and flashing red. "Aww, I made my poor girl blush! Silly me!"

The air was smelling of gunpowder and the nearby sea. The silhouettes of familiar parachutes could be seen from her location.

It was time.

Walking towards the far edge of the aircraft, Hana made a quick kiss on the heart with her beloved parents in mind.

To then dash towards the platform's exit. "See you after docking EM Lena-! And thanks-!"

"Go for it Hana-! Anytime love-!" 

Jumping from the plane, the cold wind made Hana feel invincible.

Her face started to get a little red against it.

"Blow, winds! Wooo-!!"

She posed for the cameras, folding her arms as if she was idly sleeping on a hammock. The chewing gum popped with the air's pressure. Checking the altitude through the activated hologram, Hana switched it off in order to activate her own version of the EM-16. Summoning her personalised Sharknado, the call brought forth the framewire of a battle suit all around her.

Confirming it's call, Hana marvelled at the modern tech being assembled right in front of her eyes within nanoseconds. Swiftly turning around after seeing the optic fibre cover the cockpit protection device like a sheet of clean mountain water, the critbox was activated with a quick combination of buttons and precision.

Letting some steam exhale from the fresh mech, this helped the free fall decrease from it's acceleration, reaching the apex of the terminal velocity.

For it was not the fall that gets you.

It's the sudden stop that does.

Hana realised that during her first jump. It is something you figure out on your own, Winston told her later, after they were in a safe location. Flying through the clouds, Hana could make out a few of her allies from Overwatch as the descent started to regain momentum. Flashing on her cat lights, she activated her defensive matrix to avoid Talon fire which would definitely be aimed at her.

Not that she couldn't handle the heat.

The descend increased, clouds barely touched Hana's bot, the land coming to vision as it went down a steep hill. The ground below shakes, the mecha coming down hard from the skies, taking a knee to placate the impact. 

Hana rose from the hard landing. If she was affected by it, she didn't show it.

It was tim-

Wait. Are those who she thinks...?

* * *

Hana stopped on her tracks as she saw the two local bird-wives being bullied by Talon's elite.

"Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself."

Talon siding Genji was wearing his Hanzo phase skin. He had a red tint around his profile and was using Mercy's fist to punch herself on the cheek.

The word **GUILT** showed up above her head every time.

"JUSTICE RAINS FROM- **URRRGH-!** "

Everyone's favourite missile meteorologist's broadcast was cut short by Hurricane Lacroix. Every time she re-spawned, the same thing happened. Sunlight reflected on the spider themed helmet, a smile full of pride hidden behind the red tinted glass.

" **No one** escapes my **sight**. You'd think you would figure it out after the fifth try, cherie."

"Hey! You two! YOU LEAVE MA MAMS ALONE-!"

Hana pressed the turbo button and dashed towards the _misunderstood_ version of their Carrot Topped ninja. "You! Fake Genji, Menma, whatever! Shredder called! He wants his visor back! Also, what's that rubbish? Red tubes all over the place? SOOO **EGDY!** I can't stop shaking~!"

Cutting the red wire attached between evil!Genji's spine and head with a plasma shot, Hana could only laugh as he ran around like a headless chicken.

"I NEED HEALIN-"

**\- PISSSH AWWW -**

**[BOOM MOTHERFUCKER]**

  **MISSILE KILL**

**B!DIVA - > ELIMINATED -> R!GENJI**

 

"Also, Kill Mercy is one of your **MAIN** objectives? That is _so romantic_."
    
    
     _"Kami Hana, I was going through a phase-! **Everyone knows-!** "_
    

The fried enemy Genji could only groan weakly and rage quit in response.

"Coward-!"

"Thank you Hana," Mercy pointed in a panicked manner towards the bullied Pharah. "But you should help her too-! Take Pharah to the ledge, I'll heal the rest of the team!"

"Gotcha! I'm on my way mom!"

Another pink themed tank was on her way. "We closed one entrance! Four more to go-!"

"Zarya! Cover me-! Pwetty pweeease-!"

"I'm helping Mei! If jou need my help now, jou gotta pay a price!"

"I'll buy you one- no, _two_ entire boxes of strawberry flavoured doughnuts! And I won't touch a single one-!"

"Deal-!" Zarya activated her protective shield around the Korean. "But I won't take long. Hurry up!"

"Don't worry, this **won't** take long!" 

 _And_ she's got one HELL of a surprise for Miss Katy Kane upstairs.

* * *

"There you are. This is actually getting fu- where is this music coming from-?"

Pink was the colour that invaded Widowmaker's scope. It was NOT love at first sight.

"What the-? How did **you** reach up here?? The only way is to-"

"Fly?" Hana folded her arms triumphantly as Superman's theme was loudly playing on her dashboard. She was floating in the air with anti-gravity instalments. "You saw what our mechanics did to Mercy's ult. It was only a matter of time **I** got that upgrade now! Check THIS out, cherr-y!"

The mecha dismantled the legs part of the suit, letting the extra weight clang against the ground.

Before activating her new ult, Hana made sure Zarya was safely far in the distance. Diving into the water like substance, all metal surrounding the now exposed cockpit followed their commander like a magnet, protecting their pilot. Widowmaker could only gawk at a slim suited Hana who had a drawn bunny face on the side of her (actually intimidating) rose pink hero helmet.

A sharp, oval shaped visor completely covered any trace of Diva's visage.

Long, twitching wine coloured bunny ears eliminated all sense of grit however.

"I see. Do you fancy yourself as Tony Stark now? How come we do not have any intel of this...?"

Hana opened a part of Zayra's protection barrier with her tank missile (now attached to her arm) the hole quickly reassembling itself.

"Because it's still in beta process. Only I and good old Torb know about it. This is actually its first use in battle. Now, check **this** out-"

"Hana! I can't hold on much longer! Talon forces are entering the open entrances as ve speaaak-!"

Hana waved towards her Russian support, distracting the Frenchwoman. "Alright Zarya-! _Sorry_ Amelie. She's new to the whole conversation thing." She was holding Widowmaker's worst enemy in her other hand. "I had this on me just in case I met you today."

Ameile's jaw dropped with so much indignation, you'd think she transformed into a cat.

" **NOOOOOON-!** NOT BYGONE-!! MY ONE WEAKNESS---!! YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY BE SO _CRUEL_ -"

**\- PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH -**

"AAAAAARGH-!! HOW COULD I _POSSIBLY_ HAVE EVADED THIS ATTACK-!"

"You know, you could've shot me. Through this hole. Point blank."

" _AAAAAARGH-!!_ " 

**[SPIDER BE-GONE]**

** ENVIRONMENTAL ** **KILL**

**B!DIVA - > ELIMINATED -> R!WIDOWMAKER**

 

"That takes care of _THAT_ creepy crawly spider in the attic- hey, where did Pharah go?" 

At that moment, a yellow flash of lighting zapped in front of Hana, giving her the fright of her life.

"Ah-AH!"

"Can't save everyone. Learnt that the hard way. Loving your new do love, Torb told me all about it! _Psst, the cosplayers will adore it!_  Now listen up love! I saw Pharah fly towards the headquarters's roof! If there's who I think there is, she needs backup!"

"Who?"

"Reaper of course! And possibly-"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**{No NPCS Were Harmed in the Making of This Fic}**

**{A few gnomes, but no NPCs}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit fun, a bit serious. Do you... like-y? :D 
> 
> Feedback very much appreciated~


	3. Did someone call a doctor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy is sick, but won't admit it.

Mercy was feeling lousy. Sluggish even. Maybe it was the weather.

Nevertheless, she was the everyone's doctor. It was expected she turned up to work. It's a fine day. Bright and sunny. She marked that the doctor was in attendance. 

After all, working to help others was her job. Who would be there if she takes it sick?

It was only after she crawled herself out of bed one day, barely able to stand up in the shower, Angela realised that MAYBE it was time she needed to take some time off from work.

Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

"Angela, my dear colleague. You're insane."

"Hmm?"

Angela carefully sniffed into a tissue, washing her hands into cool water the second her patient turned his head around, throwing the used tissue in the bin.

"You're sick. I can tell. And I came to you BECAUSE I'm sick."

The doctor turned towards the latest OW member in the ward. "Nonsense Winston. It's just the hayfever. It will pass."

"You said that a week ago. I have a huge migraine sure, yet I clearly remember you telling me that. Why don't you take a day off-"

"Nein!" Shaking her head furiously, Angela quickly wrote his medical certificate. "Nein, nein, there is no need. I'm feeling slightly off, nothing alarming."

Taking his prescription, Winston sighed heavily as he followed the instructions to the letter.

"You're not invincible Angela. You need to rest too."

Sighing, Angela signed the piece of paper carrying the presciption, knowing Winston was only trying to help.

"I know what I'm doing Winston. I appreciate your advice. But your health comes first, not mine. Take three pain killers every morning on an empty stomach and you should be fine after at least three days. Chicken broth and toast without additives is what I recommend you to eat for today. Make sure to drink plenty of water too."

Thanking Angela for her diagnosis, Winston decided to call for the magic bullet.

If his convincing wasn't enough...

And Lena's.

And Hana's. Alongside Lucio.

And Genji, even though he didn't need to. (He was fully charged too.)

Even Orisa. Sweet, gentle  _Orisa._

Then there was only one person left to call.

* * *

"Enter."

The person only entered the office after knocking on the door. "Oh, Fareeha~! Welcome back! When did you co- OOOME?! Back?"

Fareeha picked up her girlfriend and placed her on her shoulder, sticking the doctor to her like glue. She lifted her up like she was made out of air. "Winston told me _everything_. YOU'RE going to shower. And **REST**."

Despite liking the open burst of affection, Angela weakly protested against Fareeha's wishes, uselessly swishing two dainty legs in space.

"Nooooooooo..."

"Angela, you're being childish now."

"Noooo... who will be there to take care of the sick? And the injured?!"

"Athena will help fill that gap until you've fully recovered... you're taking it sick for today. AND the next three days."

"Neeeeeeeein... I'm a doctor!! Sick day?? Take that away from me! I don’t need no stinkin’ sick day!"

Angela was so busy protesting that by the time she realised she was on her resting bed, they had already left the laboratory.

She did not protest when Farreha reached out to remove the lab coat off her shoulders. "What if Talon attacks us...?"

"We'll be ready for them."

"What if someone from the team gets injured??"

"Lucio or mom will help them. Satya and Zenyatta too. We're here to help EACH OTHER."

"But they're not doctoooooors... they're healers, but not doctors. We're the ROCKS of this organisation sure but-"

"Technically, my mom IS a doctor. An army one yes, but still."

"Uuuuuuh..."

Angela was about to make one of her famous pouts when an augmented hand with a spoon presented itself in sight.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. Chicken broth. With sliced carrots, _exactly_ how you love it~ Made by yours truly."

A bright glowing gleam was on the doctor's face, shining with tears of happiness (and stubbornness) that made Fareeha almost kiss Angela on instinct. "You KNOW that if you look at me like that, I'd do anything you want."

"Like what?" Blonde lashes fluttered innocently towards the security guard.

Laughing together comfortably, Fareeha placed the warm bowl onto her lap. "Come on, doc. Let us take care of you. Or me. Just me? Please~"

Angela almost let out a corny doctor joke, when she realised Fareeha started looking at her in a star struck manner. Shyly taking the spoon and bowl, Angela slowly started eating the broth filled chicken and drinking the soup.

"Why... are you staring at me like that, Fareeha? I'm probably a mess right now."

When she met her girlfriend's gaze, she felt drawn into her own, dark eyes. Fareeha let out a telling smile, a little crack unintentionally seeping in her voice. 

"Because you're impossible."

Pretending to get hurt by Angela's weak jab on her shoulder, Fareeha tucked her in bed after making sure her lovely girlfriend (she still can't believe it) changed into fresh, warm clothes.

 _And you're all mine_. 


	4. Pharah-Keet Seeking Tweet-Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana was just chilling in her room alongside her beloved blue parakeet. 
> 
> When a pirate shows up...!

A Canadian artist's famous hit song was loudly playing in the modest apartment building.

"Awwwww **yeah** , everyone! There she is again! Your favourite _skater_ bird, Pharah-oh! And she's about to show you her MOVES!"

_Peep! Peep! It's Pharah time!_

The blue parakeet chirped happily on her master's shoulder, flying towards the mini skate ramp built just for her. Her owner, a young teenager who travelled away from home due to her studies, was recording live for Facebook. The feed was already generating quite a following.

"Reaaadyyy... SET!"

The second the fingerboard was placed on the top side of the ramp, the bird hopped on it _and..._

"Go Pharah! Beat the record and become the number one champ! Make your mama proud-!"

_Peep! Peep!_

_15 minutes later..._

Metal Gear Solid's Alert Theme was now playing, abet a little lower to respect the neighbours.

The parakeet was hopping from one hanging mini tire to another, Hana was timing her on a stopwatch.

_Peep! I can go easy if you want! Be slow, slow down! Slow down!_

"Fat chance, Pharah! Stop lazing about and keep going solider-!"

_I'm Pharah and I know it! Bird to your mother! Peep! Yes mama! Alright alright alright!_

**-knock knock-**

_Peep! Ana?_

"Tony 'Hawk'? More like Tony 'Hawk-ward!' We'll take a short break, but we'll be back! Stay tuuuned! Play nice-!"

The feed responsed 'Play Phar-ah!' almost immediately. Pausing the feed, Hana left a quick peck on her personal superstar, the little blue bird. The parakeet sang a little tune of happiness in response.

_**Muuuaahh!** Love mama! Bird to your mama! Peep! Peep!_

She reached out for the door. When opening it, a pirate was on the other side.

Pharah quickly flew towards her owner's comfy side, meeting her long time friend.

_Peep! Peep! Ana! Green! Greetings!_

_Peep! Peep! Domo! Oreo? Oreo!_

"Hello Ana! How's Genji? You want some lemon oreos? Or you want me to lower the volume?"

"Hello dear. He's fine, naughty at his best. No it's not the volume you know it doesn't bother me-"

"LOWER THAT FUCKING INFERNO YOU WASH BEAT MILLENNIAL!" A blond man in his 50s opened his apartment door savagely, clearly drunk. "AND STOP IT WITH THE CHIRPING-!"

 _Peep!_ _Peep? Noisy?_

_Peep! Peep! LOOOO-WER THAT INFERNO! DISCO INFERNO!_

_Peep! Bird baby bird! In-FERNO!_

"ARRRGH-!!"

The sage pirate shook her head slowly towards the unemployed specimen, petting her own green parakeet in disappointment. "It's Wednesday _afternoon_ Jack. These birds are going **nowhere** and you don't even have a job! All you do is sleep all day. You are the last person that should complain about ANYTHING here."

"Yeah, at least **I** have a part time job. AND I don't smooch off my boyfriend. Also, nice heart boxers."

Jack squealed like a girl as he reached over to hide his undies and ran back inside.

"Quickly, before he tells Grandpa Grumpy-pants that two girls _brutally_ picked on him 2 on 1! Oh the humanity~"

"Alright dear!"

**-click-**

_Hana Mama! Ana! I want a banana! Peep!_

Hana quickly lowered the volume of the old fashioned radio, started an electric kettle on and brought out two saucers that were bunny themed. "Gran Ana! What brings you to my humble abode? If I knew you'd come I would've made you those sugar free blueberry scones you always love." Hana opened the box of her best neighbour's favourite tea sachets, pouring steaming hot water in the cups. "Heeeere you go~"

"Thank you dear, you're very kind," Ana sipped a little from her tea. "I'm here to help out a young friend. He's about your age actually. You won't believe what happened to him- oh. How can I stay mad at _you_."

The two women smiled at the two parakeets fooling around the mini skate park. It was built by Hana and her bird owning engineering friend.

Genji was shaking on the fingerboard, but Pharah kept encouraging him to try.

He flew off at the last minute, chirping happily when Pharah flew on it.

"You'd think Genji is a shy one went it comes to tricks," drinking some more tea, a thought struck Ana. "I wasn't interrupting your show right?"

"Nooooo, don't worry about it, today's Wednesday! The feed isn't filled with that much people today. I can call it a day whenever I want to. Today's usually practice time for my," Hana flashed her hands in a jazzy manner towards the ramp, squeezing her eyes for dramatic effect, "ever growing internet  **STAR**."

_Peep **♡** Peep **♡ Muuuaahh!**_

Genji almost fell asleep on the open cage, but Pharah's happy chirps startled him.

Ana let out a small dose of macho magnetism and the promise of great adventures. In other words, a smile.

"You were saying about a boy, Granny Ana?"

"Oh! Right," with a few clicks, Genji returned back to his owner. "A friend of mine from the We ♡ Birds Club recently lost his pet."

" **NO**."

"I told him. 'She's a beautiful cockatiel, barely reached mature age. Still untrained. Do **not** leave her unsupervised, especially after cleaning the cage.' And what does he do after cleaning it. Lose himself to two hours of studying and listening to hip hop, forgetting to use the net. He's really devastated-"

"I was there when you told him-!"

"Where you? Ah so you know him! Too bad, I wanted to have you two meet and organise a surprise date with your pet birds as an excuse."

"Granny-! Okay fine, he was cute. But I'm not exactly into dating right now. Noodles, never ending semesters, barely remembering what the sun looks like, empty wallets. That's more how I roll atm." Hana sighed, drinking more from her own cup. "It's a mircale I'm still at University."

"Don't **ever** say that my dear. You worked hard and studied. You're at your final year! Just one more push and you'll finally become the gaming developer you always wanted to be. A little bird told me. I heard a certain Blizzard's hiring~"

God her pirate grandma was so COOL. "Do you have a picture? Maybe I can help."

"Actually... if it's not asking much. Could you kindly spread these posters around the University you attend? She might've flown in that area, plus there are a lot of students who love birds like yourself. Maybe they could help us spread the word or find her too?"

"Not a problem Grandma! Leave it to me."

"Thank you. You're doing us a big favour. The kid was a little careless, but he misses his pet terribly."

Hana opened one of the MISSING COCKATIEL posters. Underneath the colour photo, there was written:

**MISSING: WHITE YELLOW COCKATIEL NAME: MERCY**

**VERY SHY, SCARED OF LIGHTNING. GIVE POCKET COFFEE TO ATTRACT.**

**IF FOUND, PLEASE RETURN TO @LUCIOSELFTODANCE**

**REWARD: $$$$**

"He picked her up from an animal shelter. If he showed up a day late, they would've put her to sleep. She was such a sweet bird too..."

"I see... at least that didn't happen." Trying to lighten the mood, Hana showed the piece of information to her own pet. "Hey, this bird is looking fine! What do _you_ think Pharah?"

The blue bird titled her head towards the photo.

Then flapped her wings into a heart shape manner, singing a cheery tune as if completely star struck.

_Pharah- **oh**! Pre~tty~ Bi~rd~ I~ got **you** on my ra~dar! I'm a Pharah-keet! Gimme me a big kiss!  **Muuuaahh!**_

So did the green parakeet.

_Peep! I need healing! Domo arigato! I am Genji! Mister Rob-oto-! Peep!_

"Seems like they both like her. Maybe we'll find Mercy through these two!"

The two bird lovers laughed together, making the birds fly around the room in a happy atmosphere. "Oh I almost forgot," Ana shoved a big bag full of groceries to the teen. "These are REAL oranges and lemons. Oreos do NOT count for your diet dear."

"Aww, Ana. You didn't have to-"

"I did, I-"

_I think I saw a pussy cat! What's new pussy cat? Woo woo woo-_

" _Genji_ ," Ana smiled despite her efforts. "I'm serious. You can have scurvy if you're not careful. You need actual fruit in your life my dear."

"Gotcha granana. I'll eat them I promise."

"I'll know if you don't. Right Pharah?"

_Peep! Yes mama two! I love you! Peep!_

Hana bellowed at the response. "You traitor!"

Saluting Ana and her green parakeet, the brown haired student had one thing to say.

"I swear my neighbour is a pirate."

_Hello Loooooong-John! I'm a Pharahkeet! Peep Peep!_

* * *

_ Two weeks later... _

After two tough weeks, Hana was finally chillaxing in the living room alongside her pet.

They were streaming a video game live for the teenager's followers.

_Peep! Diva time! Diva! Greetings! Hello there!_

"Welcome back everyone, your demolition duo has returned! And we're gonna finally going to continue Chloe's story! Or start it. Owl-ever!"

_Oh no! I've been turned into a bird! Sad face! I'm a Pharah-keet! That's a gay bird._

"Don't we all know Pharah. Last we played Chloe needed to break into a house. How did she do that exactly? Pharah? Little help?"

 _She used a crow-bar! BUM-pish! Oh look it's Miss Por-cu-_ pine _!_

"Ah! It's **Victoria** -! Thanks Pharah! Quick, hide hide!"

_Hide hide! I should cut out the caffeine. Mad Maxine! Party pooper~ Stay out of my shed!_

'I know you're here...'

_Give it a nest Vichy! Bird to your mother! Peep!_

Hana was super careful about a quick time event when-

The sky started flashing quick lighting, scaring the audience. "Hah! It'll take more than that to scare us!"

_You'll egret it messing with Pharah! I'm a Pharahkitty! Me and Mama Hana! We're Pharahlicious!_

Chloe stayed still as Victoria moved to the other side. "I'll probably get caught despite all efforts- wait. This isn't a Telltale game, I'm safe!"

_Play nice! Play Pharah! Play ni- oh. That is a pretty bird._

"Even Pharah succumbed to Rachael's charm folks. Aphrodite _really_ needs to borrow some notes."

Some people in the chat noted that Pharah looked distracted from something behind her.

"Why are you giving me your butt Pharah? You saw something?"

_Bird! Pretty bird! Outside! Cold! Cold! Gimme me a kiss!_

"What are you mumbling about? Okay everyone we'll have a quick stop then we'll be right back. Play nice now!" Switching the connection off, Hana ran towards the closed window. Pharah was acting stressed, something very unusual. "What's wrong, Pharah?"

_Hello there! I wanna robin you blind! Pretty! Pretty birdie! Come inside! Duck the competition, I'm Pharahlicious!_

A cockatiel was hanging onto a branch like it depended on it. It got a little windy outside. Hana opened the window to see clearer.

"Holy Poe! That's the bird! The bird on the poster!"

_Bird's the word! Pretty bird! ~Pretty! We'll slam dunk the sky together!_

"Hello, bird? What's her name again... Mercy?" 

_Pre~tty! Her name is Pretty! Pretty bird, my bird, whatcha doin'? Peep~♫_

Hana used some bread crumbles made especially for Pharah. The blue bird was tweeting and hopping on the window sill back and forth.

_Put your security in **my** wings~♫ I'll be your wingman. You can be my goose! Come inside! Warm! **Me!**_

"Wait, no. She doesn't like that... shit. I don't have those-"

Another flash of lighting sprung the poor bird away from safety, flying in the rain as it chirped sadly.

 **NO!** _COME BACK! WE CAN HAVE GREAT ADVENTURES! I AM A PIRATE! PHAR-ARRRG!! Peck ME instead! I volunteer as tribute-!_

"Shit! It didn't trust us enough. Now it's gone god knows where... it will be lucky if we see her again."

Pharah started chirping sadly on her own, Hana closed the window gently.

_Owl by my seeelf... that's not Pharah... that's not Pharah at all... hello there... pretty..._

"Aww," Hana dropped a tiny kiss on Pharah's head. "We'll find her. I promise Pharah. High-claw?"

Pharah responded only a few minutes after, worrying Hana a little. 

* * *

Three days after, Hana was super worried. Pharah stopped chirping happy tunes when Ana visited her apartment during lecture hours. She told Hana everything. How Pharah huddled herself in a corner, singing sad songs on her own with **NO** bird puns. She was not interested in her fitness regime anymore, gaining some weight on sunflower seeds.

_Pretty bird... greetings... clear skies... together... **peep**..._

"I'm such a bad mom! _What am I doing wrong??_ My poor baby bird's in pain and **it's all my fault...!** " 

All members of the **We ♡ Birds Club**  comforted Hana in their own way, offering her tissues and oreo snacks to cheer up.

"S-she has stress bars now! Pharah never had them before...!"

One of the bird owners started rubbing Hana's back out of comfort. "Aww, love, I know exactly what you're going through. Amelie here tried her damned hardest to run away from home at first because she's such a curious little bugger! And _loves_ playing hide and seek."

Understanding her owner perfectly, the violet lovebird started chirping in a monotone, almost posh fashion.

_Haire you ar. Non un escapes mon sigh. You'ré eet! Psst. **Ai stule a baguetté**._

Amelie used the tone of a top secret debriefing being said in the dead of night for the last part.

"She's very, _very_ proud of that. But things are better now. Emily trained her well!"

A well dressed man who did not look his age took care of the meeting instead of Ana. He was wearing a snazzy pair of sunglasses, with a swallow standing on a bird perch. "What a shame. What a rotten way to lose her tracks." J.C. Denton made a buzzing sound, agreeing with his master.

That wasn't enough to cheer Hana up.

"I-I remember the first time I saw her. In a pet store. She flew around, everywhere, making the shop owner swear in German. W-we bonded instantly~ My poor baby bird... I heard her last night. She started singing Can't Get You Owl Of My Head and I'm Blue dabudidabuda on her own. Not even her favourite meal made her happy."

"Have you tried finding the missing bird through Pharah? Or recreating the storm? Maybe the attraction isn't one sided. You should try it out."

Hana stared at her engineering friend, a rare blue parrot rested on her shoulder. "I... could do that actually. Thanks Asami!"

"Not a problem. How's the ramp? Does it need any fix-" 

 _Salami! You're_ **♡** ~ _ **wolf whistles** ~_ **♡** _snazzy! Deal ♫ with it!_

Petting the young bird towards the beak, well manicured fingernails gradually shifting to the sides of the bird's head. 

"Didn't you try to have her mate with Mako's pecker last week? How did it go?"

"Didn't even bother to send a complaint. Tried it once, won't stress her again," the chirpy parrot left Asami a peck kiss. "Love you too Korra."

"Why don't you add some music? Pharah's used to that gig, might help her get rid of some of those stress bars too." The University DJ, Sombra to friends, petted her raven on its head. "If it shows up in this Uni, I'll tell you. I've got eyes everywhere. Reaper here will definitely tell me too if he spots an unusual bird. He never forgets a face."

_Die. Cra. Die. **Cra**. Diiiiiie._

"He's in a good mood today."

Using the tissues provided by Emily, the red haired foreign literature student, Hana slowly nodded to all suggestions.

"You have to at least try." Lena nodded sagely alongside her mimicking pet. Emily had an Indian ring-neck roosting on her shoulder.

_I'll put **you** in your place-!_

_Oh la la chairi~_ ***wolf whistles***

"For the record I did **NOT** teach her that." 

* * *

Pharah was in her spacious and well decorated nest, resting on a prop from a Katy Perry concert. It was in the shape of a Wajdet eye.

"Birdy~! Pharah-tastic, I'm home!"

Pharah perked up a little at her mama's voice. But the sadness in the usually chirpy tune was still audible.

_Mama Hana! Banana? Pharah sad, not licious... kisses?_

Giving a big smack on the blue bird's head, Hana noticed it gave the parakeet much needed energy. That made her mind set. "We're gonna find Mercy! And you'll help me. Okay Pharah?" It was the right thing to say. 

_Pretty? Pretty! Pretty please! Pharah-oh! What's up my squigga! Toucan do it!_

"Alright! We'll bring Mercy to us. She's got you hooked alright!"

 _Peep! Peep~_ _♫_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tweet tweet review? continue? chirp chirp PEEP*


	5. Golden Goal I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha 'Pharah' Amari, international football striker. 
> 
> Her nickname was The General since her footie nursery years. Little did people know, that nickname came from her dreams.
> 
> Little did SHE know... those visions weren't simply dreams. They were a soul mark.
> 
> For someone up above.

It was a cold, desolate place.

The temporary base built due to the war against the pitiful amount of rebels hailing from the north of Germania shone under the moon hidden behind grey sunken clouds. It was the final siege. The final push. As the men sharped their spears, weapons and armour, their General was awake in the tent, analysing the strategy till the bare minimum.

"I am not to be disturbed under any circumstance. Is that clear?"

"Yes General."

The Roman general did as he said. No minute was put to waste during those dire moments, melted wax dripping down from brightened candles as time trickle trimmed the lifeline of the light-bringers every minute that burned away.

Today was the day.

The countless candles lit beneath the Eagle representing Ceaser and Rome glowed with heavy responsibility and consequences. The tributes placed underneath by the soldiers was their General's idea.

Like this, Rome can bestow her fortunes to all of her children, not simply to the one who leads them. 

Dawn reached the campsite before the General could finish his final prayer.

"Oh powerful Victoria, by men desired, with adverse breasts to dreadful fury fired, thee I invoke, whose might alone can quell contending rage and molestation fell. ‘Tis thine in battle to confer the crown, the victor's prize, the mark of sweet renown; for thou rulest all things."

Little did the General know, the goddess herself was listening to his prayer through the statue's eyes, encased with a palm branch blessed by a local priest. "Oh Victoria, goddess of victory, freedom and glory, hearest my pledge. By the altar of Giove, where thee reside, thou have bestowed me many gifts. Wisdom, power, honour. I ask thee to return all favours in the name of Rome, to be the one to guide Rome to victory against these tyrannical barbarians."

A little tear escaped the stone's eye, knowing exactly where the prayer was leading.

"I ask but one thing. I pledge to fight for Rome till my last dying breath. I ask thee to guide Rome to victory, even at the cost of my life. I shall breathe light in the afterlife, knowing this battle shall contribute to the glory of Rome and her people. In the name of my emperor, Ceaser. And yours. Nike, Goddess of Victory. If thou cannot nurse me on thy bosom during or after the battle, all I ask is that thou bestow thine victory stash to my men and the future of Rome. That... is all I ask."

An aura of light encased the half-Greek centurian's body, making him feel light and invincible.

But from the statue, a voice only he could hear echoed in the tent, the cool breeze from outside snuffing all light from within.

_I will find you._

Taking a deep breath, the Roman wore his helmet with indescribable burden, knowing these were his last breaths as a mortal.

He did not want to cause the Goddess any suffering. But this sacrifice had to be done. Exiting the tent, the dead man walking climbed onto his horse, leading his men to victory and to his grave. Charging bravely through enemy forces, it took the barbarians over sixty men to finally best one of Rome's finest generals.

As his body met the ground, his soul took the hand of the woman who lead his life to glory, climbing onto her carriage towards the afterlife.

_I know you will._

_\--_

A quiet, lean figure woke up from her resting place.

Taking a slow glance towards the room, there were various items scattered around.

Tokens from the fans, team photos from various football grounds, from the nursery years to senior competitions. Her gear was all set, left in a box to use at dawn. Ever since reaching Germany, these dreams became more and more vivid. She never saw (or felt) herself die before.

Still. Not everyone knew she had these dreams.

Fareeha Amari, known as Pharah to her enemies, Captain Centurion to allies, was finally there to lead her team to victory.

An injury prevented her from competing in the first two matches. They were at the round robin stage of the World Cup. There was no other way. In order to win, they had to beat their next foes. Today was the day.

Or they'd be out of the competition. 

"Another dream... about him again."

_And..._

It was the first time Fareeha finally saw the goddess too. Yep. She'd totally sacrifice herself for **her** that's for sure.

She understood the general completely.

 _Too bad she was just a dream_ -

The clock outside started ringing it was six in the morning.

In eight hours time, all of a country's hopes and dreams will reside on the national team and the captain's back. Wearing her football gear (now she finally understands why she was so attached to that particular number) Fareeha started preparing for battle. The captain's badge fitted perfectly, making all sense of sleep and slumber go instantly.

They'll be plenty of time to rest after.

**Today was the day-**

* * *

A celestial being was observing the mortal, who had long forgotten who she really was, through a dove outside her window.

* * *

Pecking the glass slightly, the bird wanted to rest inside.

"Hey. Welcome back, little birdie."

Opening the window, the dove quickly flew inside, roosting on a coat hanger used for football gears and jackets.

Cooing softly, it eagerly waited for the footballer to pat it gently on its head before flying towards the tv set.

"Begging to know more about my enemies as much as I am eh? Well, I'm not someone to deny anything to a friend."

Cooing softly again, the dove stared quizzically towards the manager of Fareeha's team, a foreign manager who's footballing talent was hampered through a heart disease during his youth. He made miracles with the Egyptian international women's football team, helping them qualify for the World Cup for the first time in years.

It seemed they reached the last part of the pre-match press conference.

'Egypt is dreaming of progressing in the World Cup for the first time in twenty years. Do you believe your team have a chance in achieving that Mr Misugi?'

It was a trick question. Fareeha knew her manager will reply very firmly without revealing much to their opponents.

'Our team is very strong. We have our Captain back. After a difficult form, we have managed one win and one draw. We have one chance to progress despite all odds being against us and we will take it.'

They needed to be direct. Germany was not an opponent to underestimate. But Egypt showing strength? They'd underestimate **THEM**.

 **That** was the point.

'Your Captain happens to be half-Canadian. Surely she wasn't tempted to join the European team and play alongside her idol at some point?'

It's no secret Fareeha's idol was Christine Sinclair when growing up. Her selfie alongside her at the 2011 World Cup was one of the most cherished photos she possessed. The pigeon cooed a little. Fareeha petted the bird's head again. That seemed to make it happy.

But like Dider Drogba, Fareeha chose her country over glory. She wanted to bring Egypt to the top. She grew up there, not in Canada.

'Our Captain admired Sinclair from a very young age yes, but that was a long time ago. Now we need to focus on the match and give it our all.'

'Thank you Mister Misugi for your time.'

'A pleasure.'

Switching the Smart TV off, Fareeha landed bottom first onto the mattress. The dove stayed still, not startled in the slightest.

"We're so gonna get Brazil'd if we're not careful enough."

The dove flew onto the Egyptian's lap, roosting itself in the middle. Folding her legs, Fareeha gave her unofficial pet a gentle rub on it's wings.

"Heh. Since I've got you as my number one fan, I can't lose can I?"

She felt a burst of energy fill all over her body. Fareeha could believe she could beat Argentina AND the US teams, figures Germany.

Almost like...

Na. Can't be. This was just an adrenaline rush.

"I... haven't given you a name yet. What should I-"

The dove cooed one last time giving one of the Captain's hands a light peck, imitating a kiss.

And flew out of the open window.

"Hey! Come back!"

The bird flew into the distance, happiness and joy going through the forgotten goddess' whole being.

After so many, countless and fruitless decades of searching...

She finally found her general.

_I finally found you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...?
> 
> Originally Mercy was going to turn out to have possessed or transformed into the team doctor of Egypt.
> 
> But that's predicable. So I went for something a little different this time.
> 
> Captain!Pharah and Goddess!Mercy for the win! (With an extra Roman/Greek romance too cause why not)
> 
> I can continue this, but only if there is enough feedback. It's sequel will cover the actual match.


	6. Turf Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two women who love the Legend of Korra series meet each other in a comic book store...

The mall was surrounded by countless people of all ages, happiness and events where scattered all over the place.

"Yes! Today's the day!"

A group of friends entered a comic book store. One of them in particular was scanning the area like a hawk would. Two of the ladies were holding hot chocolate in their hands.

"Are you sure it's this store Fareeha? You know how this store has a bazillion outlets in this town alone-"

"Yes, I phoned before coming here! They should have fresh copies of Turf Wars! I can't believe it's finally here...!"

"Geez Far calm down a notch. It's just a comic book-"

The stare Hana received could've melted a panda's black fur and turned it into a polar bear. "N-nevermind, forget I s-said anything."

"This place is huge though. How are we going to find the new arrivals?"

With the glee only a child would possess, the tallest between the three made a little jog.

"We should go ask the receptionist at the desk. Come on!"

* * *

Three women were on their well deserved break, roaming around a book store. The tanned one between the three drank down her third cappuccino.

"Man why is everyone so well behaved today?" The Spanish accented woman flipped through the pages of a graphic novel version of Macbeth. "Nothing's happening. I'm so frigging bored I could jump into the play area of the small kids and no one would notice. Time is passing by so slowl~iiii. Can't someone just call us already."

Not that she didn't try. It took two paramedics from preventing her crazy jump.

_Those balls are calling my naaaaaame-!_

"Only you would wish someone would get hurt to stop being bored, Sombra."

"Well, I just want some action! A heart attack! Someone falling down the stairs! SOMETHING. Isn't that what we're here for?"

"If wé're luky, wé'll be abuhl to leavé ur shift at la right time fair a chang."

At that moment, an athletically inclined figure ran gleefully towards the receptionist. The scarfed, red haired teen pointed towards the area the paramedics were residing. "Hey, rubiana? Your type just passed by-"

A glint caught Sombra's eye. She noticed Ameile brought her lighter out under a Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Brûler.  **Brûler** you waste of tree pulp."

"Amelie _what are you doing_  there's paper everywhere  _estas loco?!_ "

"Ai am doéng 'umanitay a 'uge favur."

"Then do the normal person thing! Buy it, **then** burn it! Or use it to pick up Gerard's poop!"

"Mon précious lupin does not desairve such **disrespéct**."

The two paramedics kept bickering like long lost siblings.

The fair headed lady next to them saw a copy of the Legend of Korra comic series on the organised table.

_Oh. It's the last one too._

"Angela! Help!  **Amelie is picking on me** -!!"

"She startéd eet Zieglair. She just won't shut up-"

Angela gave a quick look at her co-workers. One had a lighter in her hand. The other was trying to reach it.

Even with a stool, it was mission impossible.

"Behave. The both of you."

That helped the Mexican get off the stool, the tallest paramedic between them pocketed the lighter. (Very reluctantly)

"Yes Angela." "Oui."

With that settled... well. It won't hurt to take a peak-

* * *

"Phew. Did you see the blonde bird beside Murtaugh and Riggs? The one with the extra lines? She looks like a paramedic."

"Lena. They're all paramedics. Can't you see their uniforms?"

"Yeah but she's the coolest. The other two look super uptight- oh they're fighting now. Never mind, where's the popcorn?"

Fareeha stole a glance towards the blonde (and pretty) paramedic, who was busy putting her co-workers to place without effort. _N_ _ice_. Letting out a small sigh, she started scratching her cheek a tiny bit. She was a firefighter. Her two best friends were still students. And she was a pun master.

Woo, yeah. She'll totally _love_ that.

_Oh hey Miss Paramedic I've saved three kittens this week! Aren't they cute~~?_

Lowering her gigantic newspaper and fixing the smoke pipe, Fareeha imagined herself in a cosy house, three white cats meowing cutely around her and the cute paramedic. She looked at her impatiently, tapping away falcon shaped home slippers.

_That's great. I save actual people. And I don't go around inhaling smog all day. You got a real job yet?_

_She's right_. Man. She's such a **loser**.

"Yeah, I saw her. And? She clearly is out of my league. Not to mention she probably has a boyfriend."

Right on cue, a Raiden cosplayer tried to get Angela's attention. She kept distracting herself with her two rowdy co-workers until he gave up.

Why would she want to go out with HER, anyways.

She can do way better than a stupid fire fighter...

* * *

_ Exactly one month later... _

Many loud squeaks echoed in the firefighter's modest apartment, smooth saxophone music coming from a YouTube tab currently was being heavily drowned by two people _v_ _ery_ happily engaged in sexy times without any restraint, with one woman trying to out pun the other in a _**most loving**_ fashion.

"OOOh~ I can find every pulse in your body _amar_ ~"

"Mmm, right there _yes_ \- _yes_! I wanna hear you scream **louder** than the siren~~"

"Those clothes look uncomfortable… need _me_ to cut them _off_ for you? First floor's womenswear~~"

"Aaaa~h, I'm on fire **now** Fareeha~li _put me ooooout_ ~"

"I'm a woman firefighter but I forgot my hose. Can I use **yours**?"

_"HNNNNNNG-!"_

"OH FUCK **ME** THAT'S AMAZING- ooooh~ **Aaaah~** h _oly shit_.... am-amar? Are you oka- **iiiii~**?"

A loud thump on the bed followed a very enthusiastic string of smooches and _quite_ heavy moans. 

"Oh you're so **goood** to me... **mm**... _. I love it when I make you scream_... oh~~ Let me return the favour.  **Lie down and do as I say.** "

The bed squeaks increase in the rhythm, putting the poor Egyptian fire fighter completely at the death fighter's mercy.

"Oh oh O- _H **SHIT** LADY BEND ME HARDER ANGELA-_!"

"Oh _Faree **ha~~!**_ "

The broom noises savagely hitting the partially sound proofed walls only made the two women howl their love towards each other _even louder._

Much to the poor neighbour's dismay.

* * *

_Exactly one month prior..._

Bah. Who was she kidding-

Oh shit! The comic's right there! And it's the last one!

Fareeha dashed towards the last copy of the graphic novel, reaching out for the booked ite--

Instead of a comic book, Fareeha's hand accidentally brushed against a light, sturdy hand. Belonging to a woman.

Looking up, brown gooey eyes met surprised (but intrigued) blue, blonde lashes fluttering slowly towards a sweating firefighter.

"Hello there."

Angela wasn't blind before. What would she have given to see that jog in slow motion... _mm_.

Fareeha opened her mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. Damn she really was pretty... she needed to say something smooth.

"A-bu-bu-gi-ba?"

_Dammit!_

Fareeha's two local pals played the good friend naughty friend game.

"Say hi!"

"Pssst. Ask her if she's afraid of heights."

The other two paramedics did just the same.

"Ay-ur bus eez availabuhl now if you need et."

"Dios! Ella parece que puede perforar una pila de ladrillos! Say can Angie here do the 12 lead on-"

Both embarrassed women made the well meaning (well three out of four) people shoo away from eavesdropping area.

"Err."

"Hmm."

" _Err..._ "

"Mm-hmm~?"

"Err... oh! The-the comic! You can take-take it if you want."

"Oh I just wanted to take a peak I don't exactly need it anymore."

"Oh... oh really? Err... okay I'll- I'll take it then-"

Angela squeezed the back of Fareeha's palm very gently, getting her attention instantly.

"I'm _sorry_ , this may not be the best time to ask this but~" A light caress teased the palm of the firefighter's hand very lightly, _daring_ to slide a little upwards in a rubbing motion. Fareeha's cheeks flushed into a rose pink tint, the blush still visible with the store's lighting despite her very dark skin. "Are you _seeing_ someone?"

Scratching the bottom of her nose a little, Fareeha's eyes darted towards the comic book.

Then Angela.

Then back again at the novel once more.

"It's kinda hard to see **anyone** beyond work for me, I-I am a fire fighter..."

She should've said _student_ dammi-

"A fire fighter?"

Taking the comic and placing it under her chin, Angela pretended to ponder a little before letting out a beautiful, shiny white smile.

"That's **hot**."

Like a button was switched on, Fareeha's mind started to conjure up all sorts of puns to impress the new lady friend in front of her.

"Well. I’m an _expert_ in what’s **hot**. It's my job."

"My~" Stepping in front of the fire fighter, the European walked beside her, holding the comic book behind her back. " _My_ job happens to involve helping people when they go down _too_. What a co-incidence."

Fareeha couldn't resist. "What a co-incy _take_ ~ I'm feeling quite down _myself_ Doc. I hope you passed your CPR test..." lowering her voice a little,  she leaned forward in a way that made Angela playfully push her away with the graphic novel, "because you’re _taking my breath away_."

Lena and Hana were cheering in the background. Sombra was taking notes.

Amelie went off somewhere to burn the magazine in peace.

"Of course I passed my CPR test... I’m certified to _make your heart skip a beat_."

"Is that a promise? 'Cause if it is, I would _gladly_ climb you like a ladder.... _doctor_."

"Of course, miss _firefighter_ ~ Will it be your bus or _mine_?"

"Which one is the closest?"

"Mine."

" **Yours** then."

"But first you've got to take me to a date."

"Of course~" Fareeha handed a piece of paper to Angela. It was the fire station's direct contact number. "In my line of work I'm required to put fires out but if you want to start one... **call me**."

"What if the fire has been already...  _put out?_ "

"It doesn't matter. You'd still be _smoking hot_."

Both women stared at each other like they had reached an epiphany at the same time.

"Asami?"

"Korra?"

"Dorks?"

Both turned around. Sombra was pointing towards her watch. "Shift's over. You can't control me anymore-!"

The head paramedic sighed towards her co-worker, wanting to do nothing more than to get to know more of the person who just handed her phone number. "You can do whatever you want Sombra-"

Not even a second passed.

_"WEEEEEEEEE-!!"_

"Isn't she too old to jump into that area?"

"Dios! Ese maldito-! Ay-! Amelieee!"

Only a hand became visible through the countless coloured balls, suckering the poor paramedic in.

Like a quicksand patch that decided to turn into a clown.

 _"NECESITO CURACIÓN-!_ "

"Poor kids. Say did you see Fareeha?"

"Wut." No Fareeha in sight. The blonde paramedic was gone too. "Well at least we had a happy en-"

The red haired girl grabbed the aspiring aviator by the collar, scaring the crap out of her. She resembled a demon unleashed.

"WHERE DID THOSE TWO GO?  _ **THEY DIDN'T PAY FOR THE BOOK-!!**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story title: Ladybend Me Harder. I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry folks. ^^'
> 
> Also: Sombra, a paramedic? I'd leave my fate to Mother Nature. No thanks, but thanks. (She'd scare me D:)
> 
> Rubiana: Blondie in Spanish. 
> 
> Ella parece que puede perforar una pila de ladrillos: She looks like she can punch down a whole pile of bricks!
> 
> Aye Aye Ai~
> 
> Inspired by a... ahem. _Certain_ video recently released by Omahdon and his crew. (Ohohohohoohho~)
> 
> Yeah, um, about THAT scene... it sounded funny in my head... I can explain. ^^''


	7. Hold My Beer I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farehan and Angelo go out on a date. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

It was only a few months since Angelo and Farehan had started dating, but it felt like a long time already.

A few sun rays seeping into the bedroom woke one of the dreamers up.

The blonde haired man climbed on one of his elbows, staring to the sleeping figure next to him. Gently placing nimble fingers through well kept hair, he started removing a few knots, careful to not wake his partner up.

After Saint Valentine's day and their memorable first date (Angelo let out a little laugh, remembering how Farehan told him when he saved an innocent cat from being flushed down the toilet in the same restaurant he picked) their dates became frequent.

And then... after _quite_ a romantic evening at the moon station...

The doctor blushed at the memory of their first night together. It was in the secrecy of his laboratory, but that's what Angelo wanted.

Farehan was so gentle too...

"Doc..."

They were in a hotel room, celebrating their six month anniversary. A sharp, loving face was buried into fluffy pillows. Brown, shining eyes belonging to a veteran solider glanced towards bright blue, still a little seeped in sleep. For a solider, Farehan was particularly romantic. Not that Angelo complained... oh, **definitely**.

Definitely _not_.

"Did I wake you, mein schatz?" A soft, deep, throaty rumble escaped Angelo's lips. "I didn't mean to... why don't you go back to sleep."

Climbing onto Angelo from the back, Farehan squeezed his ample chest through a big hug, purposefully leaving heart felt sloppy kisses on both cheeks. "And miss more valuable seconds from enjoying my favourite doctor's company? Fat chance, 'Gelo ruhi." Rubbing and kissing the back of his lover's neck tenderly, Farehan fixed his comfortable night shirt.

 **PAGING DOCTOR ZIEGLER** , it said in big font. He had the Doctors Without Borders symbol happily fused with the Helix logo on the back.

 **CAPTAIN MY CAPTAIN** , Angelo had on his. He also had a cute super deformed version of the Raptora suit alongside a pair of angelic wings around it. The twin set was actually Angelo's idea for an anniversary gift.

Seeing _very familiar_ slopes of well toned muscles through his pyjamas (and loving how adorable Farehan looked, barely struggling to get out of bed) Angelo had a little idea pop into his bright head, deciding it was still too early to return to base yet.

"Oh, schatz... you seem to be still _so very tired_. If only there was a way to make you _feel any better._.."

"Actually amar, I'm kinda starving. If we make it on time, I get to feed you some food all by _myself_ at the foyer-"

"Mm. I have a better idea."

Quickly munching the little chocolate mint on the pillow, Farehan didn't get it immediately. "You do?" Now recognising the little twinkle in his lover's stare, Farehan squeezed his eyes shut, letting Angelo leave a lingering chaste smooch on his waiting lips.

"Lie down as flat as you can... _doctor's orders_."

Returning to the warm comfort of the bed-sheets, the solider did as he was told, a sly toothy grin happily surfacing on his face.

"Yes **sir**."

* * *

Everyone at Overwatch knew when the two lovebirds arrived back to base. It was hard to miss them, with them jogging together in matching sportswear. Only the colours differed a little. It was a miracle they weren't holding hands too.

"Welcome back, Doctor! Captain! Did you enjoy your holiday?"

"Hello Winston-!"

"Hello Doctor-!"

The three colleagues discussed the latest happenings in the war against Talon and the latest Hotel offerings.

"I really could use a vacation."

"Oh Winston, you're talking to the right people. What do you have in mind exactly?"

"The food we had during our vacation was **fantastic**. And the entertainment...!"

Angelo was the one to tell everyone that he and the younger Amari captain were dating each other.

Everyone was happy for them.

Even Ana, surprisingly enough.

That was the version everyone knew.

Gulping slightly, Angelo remembered something he didn't tell his beloved boyfriend or the rest of the base...

* * *

_Angelo was surprised to see Jesse was summoned as well by Ana, in the gym workout room._

_"You too?"_

_"Didn't expect to see you, Doc. Did she call you-?"_

_"There you are."_

_Both turned slowly towards Amari Senior. The tone of her voice said it all, the sound of cracking fingers echoing threateningly._

_"You little **shits**."_

_After two knuckle sandwiches, Angelo and Jesse were forced to run around the Overwatch base under Ana's unforgiving sniping scope._

_"You're powered up, go!"_

_" **I-I-I** can't anymore Ana-!"_

_"ZIEGLER! YOU are dating **MY SON** without MY PERMISSION you little piece of-! **RUN BOY, RUN**. You've still got ten laps to go!"_

_"What did- what did **I** do??"_

_" **You** know EXACTLY what, you skirt chasing cowgirl! Frolicking with the Yazuka! I expected better from you-!"_

_"H-Hanzo got better from tha-"_

_"DID. I. FUCKING._ STUTTER _. **TAKE YOUR MEDICINE AND RUN! YOU TOO KHAYIN--!"**_

_"YE-YES MA'AM!"_

_"I'm... I'M GONNA DIEEEEE..."_

* * *

Never. EVER. Piss Ana Amari off.

EVER.

Angelo shuddered at the threat Ana made if he'd have the crazy thought of either breaking up with Farehan _or_ breaking his heart.

... 

Let's just say not even the best forensic test would recognise his DNA, figures his remains.

But why **would** he... he's so _wunderbar_ ~~

"Gotta go set Athena up. You take care, mein schatz."

"I'll catch up with you later. See you soon ya amar."

Planting a sweet kiss on the tattooed eye and caressing his cheek a little, Angelo walked back towards his lab, definitely having a joyful skip in his strut.

Unashamedly checking out his boyfriend's... assets, Farehan let out a little sigh of contentment before aiming towards the armoury.

Why was it over. He missed his süsse doctor's arms already. Back to work, allaena-

Farehan spotted two brown haired girls racing each other despite all of Winston's previous warnings, using their powerups for boosts too.

"Give it up Hana! Gonna make you eat my dust-!"

"Think again, I got'cha GUD-!"

Walking towards the opening path, Farehan waited.

Placing two sturdy arms onto his hips, a sly smile escaped the Egyptian's lips, seeing both young women recognise him AND their irresponsible off duty behaviour.

"Ladies."

" _Arrgh-!_ "

One of them was shocked enough to stop. The other pretty much kept dashing, this time with open arms.

" _DADDY-!!_ "

"Oh no you don't. That won't work on me this time."

That made baby Godzilla slow down, her bottom lip quivering with fear and sadness. Farehan sighed, not wanting to let that sad face stay on his darling danaaya for too long. He **had** to discipline her but...

"Hana. You **know** you shouldn't use those powerups within the base. What if you hurt someone, or put yourself in danger?"

"Yes Dad." Hana was a tough nut, but she'll understand eventually. "I'm sorry."

"And **you** ," Farehan effortlessly grabbed an attempting-to-tiptoe-away-from-danger corgi from the scruff of her neck, the bright red scarf around her preventing the aviator from sucessfully escaping towards the emergency stairway. The former baby of the team tried to give out her best smile. " **You** should know better than this."

"Eeeeeh... yeah Captain. We-I got carried away. It was supposed to be one corridor but we ended up racing each other around the ba-"

"You **didn't**."

"Best out of three too! And Lena was winning!" 

Hana's happy face translated to horror (exaggeratingly) when Lena was brought next to Farehan's angry dad face. But it didn't last long.

He was the first baby of Overwatch after all. His recorded laps around the base still held strong after many years. (Nobody informed him it was recently beaten by a doctor and a cowboy whilst being whipped by his mother like two mushing huskies...) Pretending to still be angry, Farehan brought Lena's feet back to the floor gently, letting out a little wink towards his adopted daughter when she wasn't looking. That made Hana giggle on the spot, making Lena instantly relax. Farehan was scary when he was angry. Thankfully he never stayed angry towards them for long.

"I'll close an eye this time. Winston won't know, I promise. But you have to promise me to be more careful next time."

"Yes Captain!"

"Yes Dad!" 

Nodding, Farehan resumed his walk towards Torb's usual hotspot- but he had to stop, as he bumped into Genko by mistake, who was turning the corner at the same time. The two ceased to be on speaking terms since Farehan managed to steal the doctor away from any potential suitor. And _that_ included the once hopeful ninja, who was used to having many men wrapped around her finger with ease before her karmatic transformation into a cyborg.

"Shimada."

"Amari."

Hana and Lena started sweating like they were at a sauna. All reprimands for running in the corridor were forgotten, feeling they accidentally ended up in enemy crossfire.

"You... _copycat_. The chocolates were **MY** idea."

"Oh."

Farehan let out a smile that could've made a mobster blush. "I **would** thank you but... I didn't copy you at all.  _I didn't exactly need them_."

Genko stayed silent, giving out a glare only her younger sibling Hanzo would've matched without efforts. Speaking of Hanzo. There she was. Accidentally eavesdropping the conversation, she quickly placed a steady finger on a particular gunslinger's mouth.

"I **need** to see where this is going, Jesse."

"And **I** need to buy a Pepsi Max-"

" _Jesse_."

"Okay, okay. As you say darl~"

Jesse was amused by his ~~finally~~ girlfriend's antics, but didn't let that amusement slip onto his face. Not for the time being anyway.

Genko, still angry at having the one guy she couldn't captivate slip through her fingers, made a little snide comment, believing to be in the right. "If it weren't for **me** , you'd still be in fantasy land when it comes to Angelo, Fa-re-han. Pining for him like a silly little dog, as you did since you were a **child**."

Farehan would've stayed silent, feeling there wasn't any need to comment to such petty nonsense. But this time... he felt he should.

"That's **true** , isn't it. You're right. I guess I _owe you one_."

Hana and Lena's mouths reached the floor. Jesse made a thumbs up motion towards his discipline. Hanzo was... _more_ than a little happy. Genko huffed towards the security guard, aiming to go back to her master's guidance. She needed to calm down.

When she walked past Hanzo, the sharp eyed woman looked upwards, a rare smile on her face. "What's that Genko...? You didn't get what you wanted...?"

"Fuck off Hanzo. I didn't forget what you did to me."

"I didn't forget what you did to our clan's name _either_."

Jesse made an _ICE BUUUURN_ motion through his mouth, pointing towards the older Shimada with both pointer fingers.

Genko kept walking on, grumbling on her own.

"Now to get that-" Hanzo shoved a pepsi can into Jesse's bionic hand. "Oh. Thank you darl~~ How nice of you~~"

Holding a strand of his long black hair, Farehan patted the coconut heads of the two talented girls affectionately. "One more lap. Who wins gets a free pizza." Gasping together, Lena and Hana set their marks. Waited for Farehan's signal and-

"Race ya till the very end love-!"

Using her zapping power, the British sharpshooter slapped her bottom cheekily, blowing a raspberry towards her frienemy. Hana however wasn't going let Lena win the final lap that easily. Not with sometime as precious as a free pizza in tow.

Pressing the boost button on her wrist, the wheelchair started hovering above the floor, making the Korean air surf with her buff arms triumphantly whilst surpassing her best friend.

"Nerf _THIS_ -! Mwa ahahahahaa-!!" 

Farehan smiled towards them.

Some things never change...

_Later that day... much much later..._

Angelo was wearing a casual suit, a simple jeans combined with a black shirt and a navy blue jacket. His boyfriend always said that colour complimented his eyes. They were at his favourite restaurant too. Said boyfriend was unusually late. Drumming impatiently on the circular bar table, the doctor's stare darted between the entrance, the clock and the drinks menu before him. 

"Calm down Doctor Feelgood," the bartender was clearly amused by the usually composed man. "Rocket man's gonna make his landing soon enough."

"He's not answering my messages. He usually does that straight on. Phone's not even picking up. What if something happened?"

Wiping a plate in circular motions, the barkeep tried to keep things under control. "He'll come, relax. He's only half an hour la-"

"That's the thing he's never late what if something happened to him oh gott I have to go check-"

Angelo heard a smooth, deep voice tickle one of his ears. "Would you like me to parrot on this shoulder..." Farehan plopped his chin cheekily on Angelo's other shoulder, timing his dad joke perfectly. "Or _this_ shoulder?"

"Rehan!" The two men shared a quick, adorable smooch between them. "Darling, you were starting to worry me. Did you get stuck in traffic?"

"Yep. Six cars just crashed into each other at once. No one got injured. That was a miracle in itself."

A loud sigh of relief came from the life saving practitioner. A small smile escaped his lips when he felt a warm kiss planted slowly on his cheek. 

"Always thinking about everyone's safety, but never of your own." 

Keeping the smile tugging on the corner of his mouth, Angelo placed his face on the palm of his hand, staring at his boyfriend.  Both made eye contact, the two men held the glance and kept looking at each other. "That's why I have you."

Farehan's heart started beating like crazy to that comment. " _Doc_..."

"Well it's true..." Chuckling a little, Angelo looked downwards, feeling slightly shy. "Even when we weren't together you always took care of me."

Wrapping one confident arm around the cinnamon roll with wings, Farehan started his usual punny ways. 

"Have I ever said you remind me of a garden?"

"How so?"

"I always dreamed of putting my lips on your two lips ever since you bewitched me darl. To think I was _such_ an innocent child..."

Angelo started swooning unabashedly towards that sweet endearment. "How about now? Do I still have you under my spell?"

"Doc... do you really need to _ask_..."

"Alright alright alright, you two are impossible," the barkeep found the lovebirds interactions sweet, but he had a job to do. "Have you decided what you're gonna eat already you dorky set of missiles? I'm talking to you Captain Harlock. First you come late, then you try to sing your way out of that lateness with cheesy lines. The doctor isn't fooled by that old trick, right Ziegler?"

Swivelling his hips a little on the seat, Angelo placed his head under the soldier's chin. "If that's an old trick, I haven't learnt it yet..."

A little sigh escaped Angelo when he felt a small smooch delicatley land on his forehead. "Pah. Listen you. I've got to make my consort _swoon~_ first. **Then** we'll see the menu. I'm not a barbaric brute like you, bless your husband."
    
    
    **"I don't mind when you get feisty dear."**
    
    
    
    **"Later, amar. When we're _alone_ ~"**
    

"Hey, leave my other half out of this convo. I don't want him to get a clue. I'm already lucky as I am."

"Incredibly so. That would explain that dead caterpillar, still on your face. Don't you feel sorry for that poor thing? I'm sure your hubby does."

Angelo was about to subtly tell his boyfriend to stop his teasing by a light stomp on his knee (through his hand of course) when Farehan's face became serious.  "You two fought recently have you? That's why you let it grow. Is it that bad?"

The barkeep stopped wiping the glass clean, it being sparkly before he started wiping it. A deep sigh left the bartender, shaking his head slowly.  "Perceptive as always. Just like your goddamned mother. I can't hide anything from you goddamned Amaris..."

Grumbling under his breath, Angelo was reminded of a pigeon who unintentionally swallowed a mini car remote controlled's engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo. Aye return! Consider this a spiritual sequel to Pillow Talk. Hope you like it. A few notes:
> 
> D.rito is on a wheelchair because in this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjNeOXWdVaA (teh Omahdon vid that got me into this fandom) I saw Hana for the first time and my first thoughts were 'Oh this girl is buff' and 'OMG she's got a great attitude AND she's wheelchair bound?? That's awesome!!' and then later I found out she was just short. Still badass... but short. I was a TAD disappointed. But that's what fanfics are for, amrite? >:3 
> 
> This story sort of stopped in the middle cause... I'm kinda tired lol. But I'll continue it, promise~
> 
> The Ana scene was of course based on a SuperRisu comic. You know the one.


	8. Turtle Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira has a trick or two up her sleeve against Angela.
> 
> Too bad she didn't have Fareeha in her plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Tiana's heroic BSOD moment in Omahdon's latest Overwatch dub. Enjoy~
> 
> This is a slight AU were Moira was somehow revived by Angela's healing powers just like Genji. How and why is up to you. :)
> 
> EDIT 2: Gabe, lol. 
> 
> EDIT: This was written before it was confirmed Fareeha and Angela did not grow together during OW's golden years in recent updates. Angela is in her early twenties, Far is at least 15 in this fic. Bugger all, I liked the 'childhood friends turn into something more in time' angle of this ship. Though it does solve a certain 'echo' in the fandom that really needs to die off. You know what I'm talking about. (Ew, btw)

 

 

 

**OVERWATCH: MANY YEARS PRIOR**

  

The rehearsals for the newly planned 'Overwatch: Heroes Unshelled' play were going underway.

"Ahahhaa! I've got you now my pretties! It's _useless_ to struggle!" An orange haired doctor laughed up her part pretty well, holding two soldiers hostage with a rope. No matter how hard they struggled, they couldn't break free from her clutches. "You cannot escape me THIS time-!"

"Ack! This is _useless_! To think I was **this** close to retirement...!"

"Jack, you're forty-"

"I know. I know. Oh if _ONLY_ there was _someone_ that could save us-!"

**"COW-A-BUNGAAAAAA-!!"**

A loud noise blasted from the closed door, having been opened with sheer force. Wearing a blue, dashing cape, a young girl showed up at the entrance. She was wearing a blue ribbon around her forehead, two spatulas swinging triumphantly in the air serving as katana replacements. A blue pillow was attached on her back serving as a shell. She charged towards the pasta bowl wearing villain as fast as she could.

_"I **can't** believe we're doing this Morrison."_

_"Hush Gabe, let the girl come save us. I'll make it up to you later."_

_"You'd **better."**_

"Let them go you fiend!"

"Aahhahaa! **You** are telling **me** what to do with **my** hostages? What a _marvellous_ predicament! You might as well collaborate. But on **MY** terms-!"
    
    
    "Moira, just FYI. You're getting a little **too** into this..."

"What do you what from them? Let them go!"

"From _them?_ Nothing~"

"Moira, what the **hell**."
    
    
    "It's called **acting** Gabe. **AC-TING~♪** "

"I wanted YOU to show up my dear! And now that you are, I'm going to make one hell of a sho-!" Fareeha started beating Moira up with the spatulas, leaving a banana peel behind her as a boosted attack. "Noooo-!! My one weakness! My shield can only last so long against that **devastating**  attack-!"

Moira pretended to back away in fear, accidentally slipping on the peel for real. For a moment, her vision flashed white with pain shooting up straight from her tailbone. "E-YEAAAAAAAAOCH-!!"

"Yeah! How do you like that? Looks like you experienced some _tur-bulence_ , shirely you'll get better from that-!"

Gabriel shook his head in shame after that puny display. _Why God. Why did she carry THAT trait from her mother..._

_"You won't ge-get away with this! I'll get you **canned** next time, turtle-!"_

"I can hardly wait! I'll enjoy beating you again, Shredder!"

Fareeha blew a rasberry towards the temp placed doctor, knowing of her harsh rivary with Angela.

Rubbing her injured butt, Moira  ~~crab~~ walked towards the exit, glaring at the true villain of this picture.

She _always_ hated the colour yellow...

_Speaking of yellow-_

"Hello there! I am a member of the free press! And I would very like to give you an interview after that wonderful display!" Using a spoon to replace a mic, Angela pretended to be April O'Neal, herself wearing a raincoat indoors to replace the iconic yellow jumpsuit.

"What is your name?"

Puffing her chest out after placing the spatulas in their plastic sheets, Fareeha started removing the tied up ropes, much to the role player's relief. "I am Leo-nardo! Protector of the innocent, leader of the turtles, here to serve the cool forces of **good**!" After posing a little with a few dabs, Fareeha started wiggling her eyebrows towards the fake reporter. "I saved two people today! That means I deserve _two_ victory kisses coming from a beau-ti-ful journalist like you!"

"Oh please," Angela found the teen's antics absolutely sweet. "We've just met. Let's not rush things."

"Let's fix that, shall we? What IS your name then, miss reporter?"

"April."

"April? That's the **perfect** name for a June wedding!"

Damn. 'Reeha is her mother's daughter alright.

"So cute~"

Undoing the (really hard to untie) ropes like a pro, Fareeha helped the two older men get up on their feet. "Commander. Gabe! I rescued you!"

Not even they could resist the cuteness emitting from Fareeha's bright smile. "You did a good job kid."

Happy that the Commander gave her a rare compliment, the blush growing on the young girl shone brighter against her bottle green clothes.

"I promise to fight in the name of JUSTICE and _always_ come to my friend's defence in need-!"

Reyes clutched his chest a little. "You okay Gabe?"

"Yeah... heart burn is all... dunno what the hell happened there."

"Well... we can all have our minds at rest with you as our hero. Still..." A small kiss was placed on Fareeha's cheek, a big blush creeping up within seconds, making the medical prodigy smile with a giggle. "Be careful next time, okay?" 

Perhaps Angela should've thought this through. The innocent kiss triggered a happy, flustered reaction from the younger Amari, fire hot steam and big poofy red hearts surrounding her eagle vision instantaneously. A big, shit eating grin formed on the aspiring hero, making her dash towards the room's entrance without any brakes, barely avoiding from crashing into her unsuspecting mother.

" **YEEEEEEEEEEES** -!!"

Puzzled by her daughter's rather... excited reaction, Ana looked around, wordlessly asking for an explanation.

Both Jack and Gabriel pointed towards the sweating doctor through their stares.

The yellow raincoat made it impossible for her to hide.

"Er... hello Ana... I can _explain_..."

 

 

**OVERWATCH: PRESENT DAY**

 

 

Angela could barely keep her head up. 

Dark red blood started dripping from her head and nose, exhaustion clearly starting to take over. The doctor's movements started to slow down despite all efforts, trying in vain to memorise all projectiles ever changing patterns many hacked drones threw at her direction.

Valiant comrades laid unconscious on the floor, having been defeated by the same machines Angela still fought against. Pools of blood became encrusted on the floor, congealing till the warm colour of red became one with empty bullet shells. She was the last one left standing.

Managing to take cover, she inhaled deeply, charging her overheated shotgun as quickly as she could. Electric static took over the surroundings, lighting flickering back and forth, disorientating one of the few original members of Overwatch still fighting to survive.

Maniacal laughter filled the room, echoing through the rumble and dust.

"Ahahahaha-! Look who we _finally_ have here!"

All active monitors locked onto the injured doctor, squinting towards the source of laughter through sheer defiance.

"I can't believe we're having SUCH an impromptu reunion without ANY sort of invitation! After all, getting our hands on YOUR research without having _a single_  chance to catch up with old times wouldn't **exactly** have been our style..."

All hovering drones stopped, purple sparks making them all aim towards the barrier turned debris, keeping fire temporarily on hold. 

"Right, Doctor Ziegler...?"

Seeing the commander and former second in command slowly recovering from their injuries, the wheels in Angela's mind began turning, hoping to stall enough time.

"Moira! We should've known _this_ was Talon's true intention... Akande was a distraction all along, wasn't he?"

"And what a diversion **he** was, ' _vasn't he_ ' _?_ Knocking Tracer out, keeping Genji occupied, leaving you AND my former bosses all exposed and vulnerable~ Not to mention everyone else trapped outside due to Athena's settings~♪"

Big loud bangs were now starting to be heard, the sounds having been silenced before from never ending attacks of the drone swarms.

Moira's face multiplied across the hacked screens, gleefully sneering as Angela hurled more blood on the destroyed floor, flinching slightly when no weakness as expected showed in her opponent's glare.  

 _Ah..._ **there** _is that look again. You're asking for a reason. **Why** , you're asking._

A few more purple sparks flashed around the drones. Some of them flew towards the middle of the now destroyed lab, taking forcibly as many canisters, each filled with precious, priceless healing properties as possible. During the rush, some of them fell down on the floor, shattering open with unused white liquid oozing out of the cracks. Both doctors visibly winced at the result, but for very different reasons.

"No! Those canisters can save Ana and Morrison--!"

"That's too bad. I'm just gonna take some more, hope you don't mind Herr Doctor~"

The drones kept taking more from the exposed pit containing Angela's completed research, soft clinks from the canisters being in the wrong hands made Ana, who managed to lift herself up with the support of her sniper rifle, almost managing to call Moira out to distract her. But a drone controlled by a particular hacker swiftly went down to hit sharply onto her head, mechanically uncaring if it gave her a concussion or not. The harsh blow made the proud Amari solider fall down to her knees once more.

Angela coldly spat the next words exactly how a snake would greet a mongoose. 

"What do you think you are doing."

_There she goes. 'Vhy me...?! Vhy are you doing this??' Cry me a cuckoo clock will you?_

"I _appreciate_ your fake concern. AND your willingness to recall the older times. But those days are gone now. And they are NEVER coming back. Those canisters do not belong to you OR Talon. I will say this only once. **Give them back**." 

_You stupid girl. I'll tell you **why**. _

_You should've let me **die**. Like Gabe. Genji. And everyone whom aren't your  **stupid**  parents. _

_What you've done to us goes against the natural order._

Moira kept smiling, uncaring about the open threat made by her former colleague.

"You are outnumbered by ME, all of those pretty well armed drones- which YOU charged up, by the way- AND you've got no one to cover you. Plus you can barely stand up from where I can see you. You've got some nerve trying to intimidate _me_ in those conditions, I'll give you that."

_You shouldn't have save me._

_I owe you nothing._

"Really now. Look around you Angela. It's hopeless! You're trying to preach the choir. Trying to make sense in a bee hive, as you always do. Do you have ANY idea how many people crumbled under my thumb? Big people, important people, nameless people, unimportant ones. Ants, lions, tanks, unbreakable military minds, you name it. I can make a mute man SING if I wanted to. I can make a man sell out his entire family if it meant letting him continue his research, even if it broke a _few_ ethical procedures, without any disturbance. **W** **ith a smile on his face**. Why, I can do what YOU haven't managed to do. And that is help a dead man  _enjoy the sunlight caress his face once more._ "

_I should've died. I should be DEAD._

_You.... y ou_ _goddamned FREAK._

"But please. _Do_ continue **trying** to intimidate me. It does tickle a little but, like a child, you're trying so **goddamn hard** , I just don't have the heart to stop you. Like how Gabe probably felt towards you... before you _stole his life._ "

Checking Ana's pulse, Angela used the charged staff to help Ana recover from her most recent injury, her fears of a concussion confirmed through the symptoms.

_Look at you. Even now. Playing god, as if it were nothing._

Jack heavily raised his head from the ground, still partially trapped by the titanium steeled harnesses.

"That's it, isn't it. This is Gabriel's doing. This is HIS revenge." 

"Nope. I'm afraid Reaper has absolutely nothing to do with this little outing of ours."

Angela could barely believe what she just heard. **"LIAR!"**

"I'd never! Never about _these_ things, Angela. We are here _for_ Gabriel, just not under his command. If anything..." A small number of the drones started shooting towards Solider 76, preventing him from opening the main entrance of the laboratory whilst Moira was busy monologing. "Me and Fist have a little debt to pay towards the one who helped let us free. And _that-_ " Moira felt her lips curl into a smile, seeing how mangled and bruised her rival was after the fierce second wave of attack.

Such a beating would've made any ordinary person crumble...

_And yet... you're still tied down to ordinary fears, like an ordinary mind._

"- _iis_ where **you** and your research come in play. Well... more your research. I can replicate it very easily if we get the material whole back home. We don't _exactly_ need you."

_I **will** make you regret saving me. The truth is..._

"For **Gabriel**... please. I didn't think of you as charitable. **Why**  are you doing this. Why are you REALLY doing this?" 

_You make me **sick**._

"My dear doctor. I need no reason." 

Overlooking the battle torn laboratory towards her former colleagues, a streak of unspeakable cruelty creeped through Moira's face, a small but ever growing grin widening at Angela's constant struggles from falling onto the ground, into her own pool of blood. 

" _I simply enjoy watching you suffer_." 

Two hands covered Moira's chin, nimble fingers letting her face rest on them, only a sadistic smile showing any trace of emotion.

"Speaking of suffering... I hope Ana has given you SOME sort of preparation when it comes to interrogations..."

Many purple sparks took over the settings of Athena's control panel, making the metal holders that once contain the canisters lunge towards Angela's limbs, sparing none of her joints. Screaming in pain, the two commanders could only watch, having been pinned to the ground with the same mechanisms.

No matter how many orders the two yelled towards the blackened screen where Athena once resided, only echos responded back.

The humanising smile left Moira's lips. All was left was cold, terrifyingly cold indifference.

"Because I'm not holding back."

**"NEITHER AM I--!!"**

Cutting through metal like it was made out of butter, a winged figure left behind the torn apart heavy machinery fall into pieces. Angela and her two comrades raised their heads upwards, unable to believe someone managed to enter the laboratory without detection.

And that someone was-

" _Pharah!_ You have no idea how LOVELY it is to see you after all this time. Weren't you supposed to be posted in Egypt at this hour...?"

With the Raptora helmet covering her eyes, only Fareeha's steel determination could be detected. "It was delayed. By an attack that SOMEHOW wasn't signalled to all of us. Luckily I managed to sneak in here before the gate shut down completely."

"Fantastic. Simply fantastic. With _you_ around, it's officially a reunion party here-!"

Fareeha couldn't tell if Moira was being serious or not. Frankly though, she couldn't give a damn. Giving her back to the hijacked monitor screen, making sure to completely give Angela all her attention, she immediately covered the weakened doctor to become a human blockage towards imminent fire, bringing out the last canister that wasn't taken by Sombra's hacked in drones. Taking advantage of Moira getting distracted by... something, Fareeha slammed the container against steel, split it into half and poured all its contents onto Angela's staff.

**> MOIRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE'VE GOT THE NANOMACHINE MUMBO JUMBO, WE CAN SAVE GABE AND WIDOW!**

**> FORGET ABOUT PHARAH AND WHATEVER BEEF YOU'VE GOT WITH ZIEGLER, LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE-!**

**> DOOMFIST IS ALREADY WAITING FOR YOU OUTSIDE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR-?!**

"Pharah, your wings-!"

"I can handle it! My mother can handle it, Jack too! Use this to heal yourself!!"

"I can heal Ana with-"

"NO. First you Angela! You're almost gonna collapse. I don't want you to- I don't want-"

...

The two soldiers let a minute crack between them with unspoken yearning for one another, justice and clemency placing their duties above something unattainable. Neither noticed a big wicked smile forming under a metal patch, malevolence reflecting the invader's confidence and conceit towards whoever was unfortunate enough to come in her path.

"You're **badly** injured doctor. I cannot allow that. Your health comes first, we can handle some injuries until you patch yourself up. We can't afford to lose you-"

"Awww, isn't that _precious_."

Going for her prey like a shark smelling blood, Moira went in for the kill.

"The little kid from _years_ ago still cares for the pretty little doctor after **all** this time. How simply _delightful_. Carrying a torch and all~! That's so **rare**. Angie, you're _incredibly_ lucky, as _always_. And you were afraid you were gonna be forever alone for the rest of your life~ So... tell me something Ziegler..." Looking up from the bar steadily reaching maximum power, Angela stared back into Moira's cynical smile, her eyes standing out in the dimly lit room. "Rare? Medium? Or well done?"

Moira waited until Mercy became visibly unsettled before continuing.

"I'll **roast** Fareeha here to whatever is to **YOUR** taste-!!"

That did it.

Angela lifted her staff high up in the air, screaming as hard as she could.

**"HEROES NEVER DIE-!!"**

"Angela _no_ -!!"

A familiar aura of light embraced the likes of Fareeha, Ana and Jack. But the sound of a staff thrown to the ground made Pharah reach out for the doctor, being now unable to stay on her own two feet.

"Angela! WHY! That was the last canister! **How are we going to heal you now??** "

"Ahahahaha-! How _can_ I leave Sombra?! This is better than all of those stupid soaps you made us watch!" 

Bringing Angela close to her armoured body, silence followed the Egyptian for a few, tender moments.

When her head lifted from the sight of Angela's mangled body, no mercy could be found in her voice.

"How could you. How could you even **dream** you can get away with this."
    
    
    "Now **that** was absolute torture, I can tell you-"

" **Moira**."

"Don't~ interrupt me again Fareeha. I was having an important conversation with Angela. Now... be a good little girl and let the grown ups talk."

Gently cradling Angela to lean next to her healed up mother, Fareeha spoke in Arabic, the words said too quickly for Moira to understand.  

' _idha hadath 'ayu shay' ... yrja rieayat 'anjila balnsbt lia. 'iinaha habib albi.'_

_'ana 'aerif ya eazizi.'_

"And I **will**." _  
_

Rising up valiantly to face the enemy, Fareeha had only a few words to spare before their fight.

"I grew up, Moira."

As did Moira.

"So have I."

The machinery in the background that was idle till this conversation started sparkling familiar shades of indigo and purple. Angela felt soft, gentle warmth wrap around her body. She could start seeing clearer now. Ana was healing her through her own medical knowledge. Fareeha was fighting against a virtual copy of Diva's mecha, its projectiles hurting as badly as the real kind. Raising her head out of pain, she realised the machine, once used to break down DNA within test-tubes, was now being directly aimed towards her.

And by consequence, Ana too.

**> MOIRA I DID PROMISE TO HELP YOU BUT WE NEED ZIEGLER _ALIVE!_ WHAT IF WE RUN OUT OF THE FORMULA??**

**>** We do N~OT. I keep telling you. Fire the goddamned thing!

**> I can't it will-**

**> DO YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR FAMILY OR NOT?**

Deep red, terrifyingly fast electrical death rays started gathering around the blaster's tip. Ana pulled Angela into a protective embrace, ready for whatever the machinery's rays would've fired against them. Solider 76 raised his weapon in his lifelong friend's aid, ready to fire at the weapon's bullet chamber, hoping to hit bullseye and make it internally malfunction.

Angela, still weakened from her sacrifice, raised her staff to protect Ana, not fearing to lose a limb or two in order the save the people she loves.

The four filled meters needed to charge the weapon gave Sombra's answer.

None of the heroic trio expected colbat blue to block their vision, having come directly into the weapon's target area with a desperate lunge. 

_**"FAREEHA-!!"** _

The impact gave way to a flash filling the entire lab, passing through all corners and fields of vision, temporarily blinding everyone in the room.

Until the wrenched wail of a condemned soul was all but could be heard from one of them.

The remaining controlled claws pushing down our heroes mercilessly to the cold pressure of the tiled floor all let go at once, the power needed to activate the blast having been used for that one, final moment.

All three heroes looked away from the clatter of blue metal landing harshly onto the floor.

Ana was the one who looked away first, afraid to see the dead body of her baby girl. She had covered wars. She had been _through_ wars. But now, her worst nightmare finally came true.

"No... Fareeha... please, **no**..."

An evil glee came from the main perpetrator. Grief momentarily translated into unadulterated fury.

"Moira... you will NOT get away with this... I swear in the name of ALL Overwatch..."

"It's funny you mention that tidbit Morrision.... _because I just did_."

Waving her fingers as if she was talking to small children, Moira blew a kiss towards the Commander.

"I'll be sure to send your regards to Gabe~ _Auf Wiedersehen, Doctor Ziegler_."

**\-- CLICK --**

The doors to the laboratory's entrance opened at once.

Jack managed to shoot down a quarter of the stolen canisters containing Angela's precious research data by destroying the escaping drones.

He didn't manage to shoot them all.

"FIRE THEM! EVERYONE! DO NOT LET THOSE DRONES LEAVE THE BASE! THAT IS AN ORDER-!! Zarya, you take the lead-!"

_**"Da!! Jou! Follow me! Ve've got to bring them all down!"** _

All Overwatch members saluted their commander, obeying him without question.

**"SIR-!!"**

"This way-! Quick!!"

Hana and Genji ran into the lab, both severely distressed. Genji was carrying a half limp Lena in his arms. "Ana! Mercy! Master tried to heal Lena but he barely had enough energy for himself! She fought Doomfist off, but she needs healing-!"

"Please! Angela! Someone! Lena's in danger, she can **die** \--!!"

"I'll take care of it."

With the chained spirit of a hanged man, Ana walked towards Hana and the ninja, far, far away from her daughter's remains. Her face betrayed no emotion. If she doesn't see her, perhaps there was still hope-

"Angela? W-what's going on."

Ana smiled. Both the young Korean and Genji knew what their faces meant. They too suffered loss in their lives. Genji slowly approached Angela from the back, raising his hand in an attempt to comfort.

"An-Doctor? Doctor Zie-"

A hand was felt on his shoulder. He turned. It was Jack.

A ray of sunlight was caught in between a few cracks visable on the battle damaged Raptora helmet, it being a few meters away from the kneeling doctor.

Shaking his head, Genji understood, anger boiling towards his inexperience of foresight despite the many years on the battlefield. "I'm... I'm so sorry. Doomfist... me and Lena should've known. **I** should've known he was a diversion. I-If I did, Lena would... Lena and Fa-"

" **Genji.** "

Ana kept healing Lena, whispering encouraging words towards the injured young woman. Hana kept telling Ana how brave both OW members were against Akande. Lucio and Satya were taking care of the even braver OW members whom stalled the fierce brawler after Doomfist managed to give Lena a devastating blow. The memory of his ominous words was still fresh in their minds... 

_Dr Herman Görtz has reached the library to do as he pleases. Dr Hayes is there to help him._

It was code for Talon, telling their forces Sombra breached the lab's security network and that Moira was in the laboratory's main room. Recognising the spy talk, Lena was distracted by the indirect mention of Moira's name, did not use the zapper technique on time and...

By the time the trio finally reached the closed vault, Sombra had already made her choice.

Hana had to cut through many Talon forces on foot in order to protect Genji and Lena, using her matrix shield to keep them safe from enemy fire. Meeting Mei on their way, and Zarya, who was already blasting everything against the iron barrier, they tried helping by attempting to break down the entrance before it suddenly opened on its own. All of Overwatch, be it members and mercenaries, looking upwards in bewilderment to the expectant swarm of drones that kept flying off without attacking them first. Then, after a few seconds, everyone recognised the importance of the canisters attached to the drones and whom they belonged to. The Commander's booming voice led the small military force to chase them down.

Uncaring about their own injuries, both Genji and Hana kept staring towards a recovering Lena, the thick atmosphere clasping around them like polluted, heavy fog.

"Please. I understand. I am grateful. But... not now."

Taking a deep breath, Hana gathered all courage to stare towards Angela's back. It was curled, lurched forward. Lifeless, leaning against the metal plate of the laboratory's pillar. Little sounds of sobs could be heard from the doctor. Tiny, barely in-taken breaths. The staff wouldn't stop shaking.

But nothing more. 

"We will give her a funeral worthy of a hero. That... that is all I can do. Ana..."

It was only then when Ana finally looked at her baby girl's remains, still encased in the Raptora armour.

And started to cry. And cry.

And cry.

Ana's tears started to make Fareeha's death feel real.

But Angela couldn't believe it.

Fareeha... that sweet, adorable girl... that strong, amazing, **beautiful** woman...

No...

It can't be...

She lost her... it can't be true. She lost her AND her parents.

_Everything that you touch doctor, you end up destroying. I don't even **need** to put effort in torturing YOU._

_Why..._

Why does she **always**  end up losing whoever she holds dearest to her hear-

* * *

An unmistakable twitch shoved the inside the Raptora suit. Specifically, the chest part of the blue armour. 

* * *

Angela rubbed her eyes, knowing what she just saw was an illusion.

Moved to the denial stage already, did she now...

"Did... did that breastplate just move." 

Barely keeping conciseness, Lena said that, having thankfully recovered from her life threatening injury through the expert military hands of Ana's healing arts. Everyone looked towards the scorched metal piece of armour, the impact having removed parts of the blue dye, revealing grey metal underneath. Ana wiped her bloated tears away into her sleeve, like any mourning mother, wanting against all evidence to believe like the people around her what they saw was real. That there was a chance for...

Everyone waited with breathless anticipation.

Until it happened again.

And again.

A small, little noise started emitting from the breastplate's contents.

Angela was the one who first approached it. The chest armour plate had cooled down enough to allow her opening its contents. Taking a small, deep breath, the doctor knelt before Fareeha's remains, and lifted the blue lid of the Raptora suit. Slowly opening up trembling eyelids, a small, encouraging smile started appearing on Angela's lips, slowly removing what remained of Fareeha's packed lunch.

Beef wrap, **begone**.

Looking downwards, into the breastplate's compartments, Angela's voice was just as high as a whisper.

"Fareeha...?"

Anticipation leaving Angela with bated breath, ugly doubt started surfacing through her mind once more.

Was this another tasteless trick of-

 

Two brown.

Warm.

Beady eyes could be seen from the very bottom of the breastplate.

 

Relief couldn't have come sooner. Angela would recognise those eyes in any form, anywhere. Gently placing both palms in the shape of a winged bird, Angela patiently waited for Fareeha to climb onto her hands, a tiny screech gurgling from her throat. Despite the four legged creature trying to hide it from sight, there was a little blood coming from the side of her neck.

The poor thing...

"What."

"NO WAY."

"That cute little turtle is-!!"

"Amari-?!"

" **Winston**."

Ana feel onto her knees, thanking God for Winston's crazy idea of splicing a turtle's DNA within the beam's generator for extra shield protection. 

Without it, Fareeha would've certainly disintegrated into nothingness.

Smiling lovingly towards the injured reptile, Angela noted one side of Fareeha's... shell was broken through battle damage, a spec of blue dye scratched onto it. Lifting the turtle towards her, remembering the incredible courage she had to face Moira despite all odds, Angela left a tiny kiss onto Fareeha's delicate head. It instantly flopped inside the shell, a cute, undeniable squee was heard from the tiny creature. Rising from the ground, Ana came slowly, hardly believing what she was seeing.

"I would find this turtle absolutely adorable... if she didn't happen to be my **daughter**."

Wordlessly, Angela raised her hands towards Fareeha's mother, letting Ana cup her daughter gently like the first time she held her.

"She was about the same size... the first time I saw her through an ultrasound..."

The turtle winced a little in pain, but still submerged from the shell a little to take a look at her mother, wanting to assure everyone she was okay.

'Maher zain...' 

All tears renewed, Ana cradled the little turtle beside her cheek, unaware the rest of the Overwatch team started tearing up at the display.

"I'm not crying Lena, you're crying..."

" **You're** crying Genji not _me_... damned onion flavoured ninjas..."

"Shaddap! All of you, don't **make** me punch a wall after this. Actually no. Make me!! Maybe I'll feel _better like thaaat_...!"

"Hana you're crying."

" _AM NOT-!!_ "

Letting all tears rip alongside Lena, the two girls hugged each other in a bawfest, uncaring about the audience around them. Genji sheathed his katana back to its decorated scabbard, representing the emerald twin dragon of the Shimada family, the danger of any imminent attack now gone. Jack could only smile, glad everything sorted out for his team.

But he had to bring reality a little closer to home.

"It will take a least a week before Fareeha can return back to her human form... that much is certain."

'Eek!'

Fareeha returned back to her shell when Angela approached her once more. "So cute..."

"Who will take care of her till then? Ana?"

That was without question.

"And I."

Safely knowing the beaked helmet's contents will be empty, Angela leaned towards it, picking it up like it was made out of priceless porcelain. 

_Like how she cared for me, many times before._

"I will take care of her too."

A tiny spark of hope could be seen in Fareeha's button eyes. Big, brown, hopeful eyes.

Blinking twice, she slowly started bringing herself out of her shell, having recognised the battered up gloves of a certain doctor. Gently flipping the Raptora helmet upside down, letting the cracked, sharp yellow visor fall on the floor, Angela tore parts of the ruined cloth of her own armour (much to Fareeha's panicked horror) and placed it gently into the flat surface of falcon shaped circular interior. With her other hand, the doctor made sure to coax the little turtle to go inside the head protector, telling her everything was okay.

"There," she looked so tiny, making herself cosy in her own helmet, "all comfortable. Much better, isn't it?"

_But this time..._

Letting Ana cover Angela and a tiny turtle with a much needed energy boost, both let out a small smile. Making sure Fareeha can see her to establish trust, Angela brought her hand to the front and started petting her shell by letting two fingers run smoothly in straight lines. She seemed to enjoy that. The tiny creature smiled through small, glistening little orbs.

This time is **m** **y** turn _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maher Zain... = My Little Girl.
> 
> 'idha hadath 'ayu shay' ... yrja rieayat 'anjila balnsbt lia. 'iinaha habib albi.'
> 
> Amari Jr: If anything happens to Angela... take care of her. She is the love of my heart.
> 
> 'ana 'aerif ya eazizi.' 
> 
> Amari Sr: I know my dear.
> 
> And yes, you've seen right, I was inspired by the GHOST strips as well. Who do you think brought Moira and Doomfist to the picture? I'm pretty sure when Sombra started looking for help, these two showing up in Talon was NOT a co-incidence. (Yeah I know GHOST is a FAN-comic but Overwatch is the first interactive fandom I've ever encountered, plus it was really well written) Also. Bet you didn't see that ending coming. I know **I** didn't.
> 
> Some feedback would be nice. Feedback makes me happy. FEED MEEEE~


	9. Romance at King Tut's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former soilder meets an art curator in the heart of Cairo.
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP EVERYTHING YOU'RE DOING. Got you there, lol.
> 
> Go click this link nao: (https://omghealthdrink.tumblr.com/post/170637631773/hanghr-commission-for-omghealthdrink-from) The lovely commission based on this ficlet was drawn by the wonderful Pharmercy artist Hanghr herself! Take a look, if possible, and be sure to check out her art whenever you can! You won't regret it, it's awesome. 8D
> 
> Thank you~ *throws confetti towards artist and readers* Onto the story!

It was unbearably hot, even though it was nice to be finally back home again. Fareeha and her band of brothers (and sister) were making their patrol of the narrow areas in Cairo, Egypt's famous and abundant capital city. The streets were filled with joy, children playing old fashioned games of tag and hide and seek, cars passing by at decent speeds, letting bystanders cross to the other side of the road when needed. 

"One more, and we can go home," Saleh, the driver of the firestopping truck, said towards his colleagues. 

"Unless they phone us, like last time," Nisa, the only female member of the firefighters apart from Fareeha, added. "Remember the Petrified Forest incident?"

A tourist had the bright idea of camping into the historical site and leaving the fire lit after sleeping under the stars. The news, local and international, almost had a heart attack with how close the whole area was destroyed.

"Yeah, we were practically heroes," Hassan loudly proclaimed, as he munched on his olive themed sandwich. "Too bad they never caught the asshole..."

* * *

An Australian visitor had to stop one hell of a sneeze to prevent from driving into the truck in front of him.

"The devil did THAT come from, blimey..."

* * *

Fareeha stayed chilling in the back, lazily playing a card game with Tariq, not particularly caring if she was winning or not.

"We reached the site on time, that's what matters." Drawing a card, a little smile escaped the tattooed woman's lips.

"Oh no. I do not like that look."

Keeping the smile, Fareeha turned the cards facing him with a simple flick of her wrist. The cards included an ace, king, queen, jack, and ten all in same clover suit.

"Goddammit 'Reeha," Tariq had to give up all the money due to the royal flush. "Stop giving me the illusion that I can beat you. It's less painful like that!"

"Well..." Fareeha patted slightly on their firefighting badge, it being symbolised by their patron saint, the local goddess of protection. "It's not my fault you keep falling for the same tricks!"

Their leader's laughter soon became infectious, as eventually all of the firefighters, including Tariq, joined in, barely being able to take any breath.

"Eyes on the road, Saleh-!!"

* * *

Two women walked together in the beautiful corridors of the Museum of Cairo, taking a gallery stroll.

"Here is the main attraction for our audience. All discoveries of ancient Egyptian antiquities and priceless items belonging to Egyptologists themselves, donated to us either by them personally or by their family members are all collected here, under the same roof. We even have artefacts coming straight from the Valley of the Kings. See..."

Whilst explaining the museum's systems and company culture to the new arrival, a security guard approached them, a big smile lit of her face.

"Hey-a loves! Are you on break? Would you like to see the miniatures of the Giza pyramids? We haven't opened for our customers yet."

"Oh no Lena, we're absolutely fine. Let me introduce you to our new Museum Director. This is Miss Amelie Guillard, she will temporary replace Ms O'Deorain until she recovers from her appendix operation."

"Oh!" Thinking the art curator was showing the ropes to another curator, _not her new boss_ , she immediately lowered her security cap.

"G-good afternoon. Lena Oxton, security officer. I was recently hired by the Museum Security Network. I'm actually quite new here as well."

The tall, long haired woman nodded sightly, observing the British and Dutch flags on one side of the young tourism police officer. 

"The pléasuré eez all mine. Miss Ziéglair ovair haire 'as just been giveng me a tur of lé éntiyairé aréa. We waire just discusseng ze part abut la need to improve ur securitay systéms. Ai 'ave 'aird good thengs abut you, Oxton. Mak sure to kep up lé good wairk."

Saluting her new boss to accept the compliment, Lena turned her attention towards the experienced art historian. 

Cutting her question with a bright smile, Lena immediately relaxed, hoping the new manager will care more about upgrading the security systems than finding new ways to attract the tourists. "Pardon me, but I have to go. We will open for the tourists in about half an hour's time. I will inform all of you five minutes before."

Giving an enthusiastic nod, Lena returned back to patrol duty, alongside a small group of guards whom were into their jobs as much as she was.

"Ai am well aware of zé securitay problaims you all and O'Deairain 'ave been facéng zese past fu yairs," Angela nodded, silently guiding the Frenchwoman towards the recently retrieved bust of Pharaoh Hatshepsut. "And I'm also well aware of 'ow carelez zum of zése inattentive guards 'ave been zésé sevén yairs aloné. To lét a pricelez itém lik a Van Gogh be stulen lik zat wivoot any consequence..."

"We know, we know," Angela, the art curator in question, let out a heavy sigh, not wanting a reminder of the hectic days when the Van Gogh piece was stolen. "The government intervened when our boss attempted to fire the guards responsible. Not to mention they threatened to cut the funds towards the museum, even though we desperately need new staff to be able to keep up with the tourist season demands AND properly care for these artefacts. We got massive improvement when we hired members of the MSN such as fresh blood coming from the locals and foreign members like Oxton before. But we had to keep the guards who do nothing. There were clashes, as you'd expect."

Tapping her chin slightly, collecting the information in mind, both women stopped at the restored statues of Ramses II and his consort. 

"The equipmont eez steehl a lit-tell ootdated, n'est pas? Pairhaps we can create a central contrul system wiv ze nu récruits takéng care of eet."

"That, pardon me Miss Guillard, would be a wonderful dream. But we have been clamouring the government for **years** -"

"I'll mak suré zat weehl not be a problaim. Ms O'Deairain did not choose me as hair replacemont fair nothéng."

Turning to look at the direction of Howard Carter's greatest discovery, Angela could see business plans started conjuring up in her boss' eyes.

"We can simp-lee replace ze carelez guards wiv fresh recruits, but not lik le onés we current-lee 'ave. Zey aré too fresh facéd, comeng straight oot of schouls air univairsitay. Lé govairnmont weehl wént to kp la paircéntaje of émploymont 'igh, zo swappeng our bad guards wiv nu onés who 'avé optimal credentials should mak zem close an eye on ze subject."

Walking forward, the Frenchwoman smiled, "I'm sure many pulicémen and suldiairs lookng fair employmont weehl not mind findeng wairk hairé een le museum of Cairo. As fair the budget..."

* * *

Walking towards the Coptic art collected by the new museum director's personal idol, Gaston Maspero, Angela could've burst out crying at that moment. She was so close to leaving the museum despite the high salary. The pressure of taking care of both the priceless artefacts and taking responsibly of incompetent guards through PR strategies had taken their toll on the Swiss.

Still, she stayed on, her love for Egypt and the history behind the golden era of the Pharaohs keeping her moving forward.

_Just the guards. If we could somehow get rid of these incompetent guards, things will definitely get better for us all._

If not, with a heavy heart, she could always leave and find a new job as a librarian.

It was a much more peaceful job too...

* * *

Lena reached the office of the head manager, aiming to sit down and use the megaphone connected to the speakers spread around the museum. A cage was next to the desk, shaking slightly as an animal was happily dousing off in its bunny themed bedcover, showing its light brown butt first. A tablet was attached to a selfie stick, charging at the side. When Lena sat down on the chair where her mother usually sits, the bunny went on alert mode, sticking its cute pointy ears upwards and furiously turned 180 degrees.

"Hello Diva!" 

Its bright pink nose and big, fluffy tail twitched together in recognition, temporary retreating its attack.

"It's okay, I'm just going to announce we're gonna start the afternoon shift soon..."

After switching the mic off, Lena noticed a big, orange carrot was on a pink plate left next to the screen. (Bunny themed, of course) Hm. Usually Angela was the one to feed Diva when Moira wasn't around. But hey, she looked pretty busy guiding the possible money bank- NEW temp boss...

Oh well. One carrot cannot possibly hurt.

Besides, she'll make Angela a favour, one less thing to worry about!

"Say, are you hungry?" The cape hare made its cutest 'I'm hungry' face. "Cause I got a carrot for ya!"

The bunny nommed the carrot faster than you could say _mon dieu_. 

"Now that that's settled," Lena turned back towards the door, opening it slightly, "Time to start the real jo-"

A gust of wind passed by the security guard, an unmistakable cage rattle following the economic delivery of the Bunny Express.®

Turning slowly, Lena realised in horror the mistake she had done, remembering what Mustafa once said...

_NEVER feed Diva after midday. She gets super active like that. Once she made ten laps around the museum without **any** breaks._

Oh shit.

Shit.

SHIT SHIT SHIT.

**HOW DID SHE FORGET THAT-??**

She was fucked. Super fucked!  

Angela was gonna kill her. The new lady was going to kill her- oh god.

#  _OOX TOO OON!_

MOIRA WAS GONNA BURY HER ALIVE, MUMMIFY _AND_ **THEN** _KILL HER_. 

She needed time to find that bunny before it possibly became an ex-bunny on her hands! But HO-

A  shiny, red [DO NOT TOUCH] button caught her eye.

Making a silent prayer, Lena hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

30% of the museum caretakers raised their heads towards the siren.

"Oh no. Don't tell me the pipes blew out **again**..."

* * *

The digital car phone started ringing next to Saleh, making all firefighters groan loudly in defeat.

"We spoke too soon," Nisa answered the call for the driver. "Yes? An emergency? Possible fire? At the Cairo museum...?"

"NOOOO- YEEEE-  **NOOOOOOO-!** "

"We'll be there in about 10 minutes! Next stop, Museum of Cairo!"

"Hold on everyone!" The whole team went into work mode, as Saleh turned the steering wheel sharply towards the museum's direction.

* * *

Many tourists started complaining loudly to their tour guides when they faced the closed gates. That is, until they saw the firefighting squad arrive, loud truck parking and all.

_Hey aren't those-_

_Yes it's **them** -!_

_Allah, they're the ones who saved the Petrified Forest-!!_

_Can you sign this newspaper for me??_

Not being used to seeing... adoring  _hearts_ come out of any sorts of people towards their direction, the firefighters followed their leader amidst the star struck crowd trying to catch a glimpse of their heroes.

_Wait if **they're** here... OH NO NOT TUT-_

"Saleh, make sure to evacuate any person outside the museum to safety. Hassan, start charging the water pipes. Everyone else, follow me."

"Shouldn't the guards take care of that?"

" _Saleh_."

Glaring towards the floor, Saleh did his duty, knowing the unwanted rep the museum guards had as much as any local. Amelie opened the entrance for them, explaining to them what she knew through Angela. Letting the firefighters through, Amelie prepared herself to face the music of angry tourists for the first time--

Until she realised the effect the small group of firefighters had with both foreign and local visitors.

_They're so cool! Did you see them?_

_I heard most of them were soldiers once!_

_If **only** the museum guards were as efficient..._

_Yeah, I'd visit this place more often that's for sure!_

At that instant, a sudden moment of inspiration went through the cogs of Amelie's mind.

 

 **Fire Fighting heroes +** **Replacing crappy guards =**

**Increase reputation credentials +**

**Le ???**

**Profit**!

 

That and a definite increase of tourist visits. Which is always well for the museum.

Switching off the light bulb hovering above, the Frenchwoman started cursing in her native language. **Where** is that blasted pho-

♪ _Jolene~ Jolene~ JOLENE~ JOOL-EEEEEEEEENE~~~_ ♩

"Zére you ar."

 **\- click -**  

"Ah, Moira! Ai was just abut to phone you. First of all, 'ow are you...?"

* * *

Lena was looking everywhere for that escaped ~~convict~~ hare. _WHERE DID IT GO??_

Until she spotted the naughty mammal. Eying a CERTAIN golden mask of a CERTAIN Egyptian Prince.

"Bunny... _Diva_... cute, little, _precious_ bunny..."

Turning its long ears towards the guard, mischievous round orbs kept darting from a sweating Brit towards the mask.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *wiggles*

"Diva **no**."

* * *

The firefighting squad stopped in awe of the ancient artefacts, all haven't visited the museum in awhile.

"Focus, everyone. We have a job to do."

"Oh come on, 'Reeha. You gotta admit, seeing all of these artefacts at once kinda makes you wanna stay here."

"And without people too." Nisa took a deep breath, trying to memorise her surroundings at once. "Strange, I don't smell any fire..."

"Ah...  _history_."

Letting out a small sigh, Fareeha looked around. The light seeping through the open windows illuminated the corridors filled with the ivory sculpted miniature Sphinx. The encased figures of ancient times, papyrus and stone tablets covered in hieroglyphics were almost in the exact same places she remembered them being the last time she saw them, back when she had visited the museum with her mother. Tapping the glass protector, Fareeha wondered if it was the exact one where she-

_Fareeha Amari was here - 18.12.67_

Oh shit. The graffiti **was** there. The child within was proud that it stayed intact.

But her name had become popular recently, she's got to remove it somehow, or at least hide it from si-

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Nice voice--

Oh  **wow**.

"We don't know the source of the fire just yet. But the alarm must've rang for a reason. I will be your guide." 

Raising her head towards the tourist guide- wait. No.

She's too overdressed to be one. An art dealer? More possible. But she looks like she knows the place a little too well. The head manager? Too fancy dressed. But it is a possibility- Allah, what the hell was SHE wearing. Fareeha felt really under-dressed compared to the gorgeous, sharply dressed, professionally styled woman in front of them. Her dress sparkled in the sunlight. _Sparkled_. She even matched her dainty purse with her shoes and her belt and those legs and _Allah subhanahu wa ta'ala_...

Unintentionally starting from the bottom, Fareeha's gaze climbed up towards the woman's smile, which was bright and radiant as the rest of her. Although tired, the bags under the firefighter's eyes didn't feel heavy anymore. The confidence oozing from the possible curator despite her equally tired frame impressed Fareeha more than anything else.

A crooked smile started to slightly build around the corners of her mouth, titling an equine neck unconsciously to the side.

"Welcome to the museum."

Fareeha felt her day was flipped over, turned upside down; and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Aren't you all the firefighters who stop the fire from spreading across the Petrified Forest a week ago?"

"The very same ma'am, pleasure to meet you." Tariq was happy for the recognition. Fareeha stayed stoically silent. Which was not usual. 

Nisa leaned towards the fire officer leader in worry, whispering slightly. ' _Reeha? Are you alright?'_

**_-RAPTORA_. _EXE_  Application System Not Found-**

"Straight down to business. Good." Angela nodded towards Fareeha, gesturing the squad to follow her lead. "Please follow me." 

Letting Fareeha walk forward, Nisa started moving her head towards Tariq. 'The area is too quiet'.

'Fearing a gas leak?'

'Hopefully not. Fareeha, what do you think?'

Silence.

'Far, we kinda need your input-'

"I apologise for the quick walk, but we have to be fast," peering towards the open doorway, Angela leaned towards her shoulder to make sure all three firefighters were behind. "Should there indeed have been a fire outburst, the losses that could happen here would be devastating..."

Slightly nodding, Fareeha stayed quiet, the small crooked smile remained intact despite looking serious.

Slowly figuring out what was really going on with her leader, Nisa asked to continue the conversation. "You mean there were false alarms before?" Sighing, Angela moved forward, letting the fire officers enter the room first. Nisa did not miss the guide's stare linger on Fareeha a few seconds longer than the rest.

"Yes. Unfortunately, some of them were provoked by our same employees. Smoking indoors, pranks, mere shock value. The list goes on..." Tapping her manicured nails on the edges of her shoulders, one hand went to fiddle with a few individual strands of her hair which escaped the hold of blonde woman's ponytail. "Keep this between us... but we're afraid there is a chance of the museum closing down because of this carelessness."

A light gasp was heard in the room. "That shouldn't happen." Angela turned around slightly.

The firefighter (Fareeha Amari, who _doesn't_ know her name these days) lost her solemn expression, but her voice remained low.

"Oh?" Replying quietly, Angela was happy to see the towering woman open up a little. "What do you think should happen...?"

Strolling through the priceless artefacts surrounding them, Fareeha stopped to lean against a pillar, clearly lost in thought.

"This. All around us. This is our country's heritage. We should be the ones taking care of it, making sure it is preserved for the next generations to come. Not... dozing off, pulling pranks. This should be taken seriously. We can't leave everything in Allah's hands, as the saying goes. We can't do nothing and expect results. We must place our efforts into protecting history." Feeling the stare of the pretty- no, that's no enough- beautiful museum guide, Fareeha stayed gazing outwards towards the artefacts, trying to hide a blush creep above her cheeks. 

"At least..." she continued tersely, "That's how I feel. Towards these relics."

Seeing the manner Angela held onto the agenda in one hand, Nisa subtly nodded towards Tariq, getting his attention.

' _We should split up_.'

' _Nisa...?_ '

' _Trust me_. _I don't smell any fire_.'

Not a visible one anyway.

"My. You surprise me, Fareeha. You don't _mind_ me calling you by name do you?"

"Of course not."

"Well... I thought you were a stern type of person by first impression. Turns out you are more of a philosopher."

Leaning into the pillar with newly grown butterflies in her stomach, Fareeha chuckled softly.

"Now you're just teasing..."

* * *

Lena ran atheclically after a shiny Tutankhamun risen back from the afterlife, with Wenet the swift one being his new chariot.

He did not complain, even though it was a little furry downstairs.

"No no no Diva **NOT THE GARDENS--!!"**

The gardens, which contained memorials to very famous Egyptologists, now contained screams such as:

_"A bunny!"_

_"Make way for King Tut! He has returned--!!"_

_"THE CURSE, THE CURSE, **THE CUUUUUUUUUUUURSE** -!!"_

* * *

Bringing her hands forward to stifle a laugh, Angela kept smiling as the firefighter was encouraged to face her, her smile peaking curiosity.

"Angela. My name is Angela Ziegler. I am the art curator and head assistant of the museum."

Placing a hand behind her neck to calm her nerves, Fareeha extended the other. Both were met into a firm handshake.

"Fareeha. Fa-Fareeha Amari. I'm a firefighter- as you know- and I... I served as a solider for Egypt as well."

"Really? Which one?"

Angela was saddened to see Fareeha lose her smile a little. "The third Libyan Civil War. It ended only recently."

"Oh... I see."

 _Are **you** seeing someone?_   Fareeha did everything she could to hold her tongue at that moment.

"Do you still have it?"

"Have what?"

"The dog tags. Do you soldiers still wear them or are they considered old fashioned now?"

Fareeha laughed wholeheartedly, unaware that Angela traced every movement of her smile, making her feel a little light headed and... a little breathless. "Well..." Bringing the metal plated necklace out from under her uniform, she grinned in earnest. "Books are old fashioned but they're still around aren't they?"

_Oh verdammt, why do we have comp-_

Angela realised that the other two firefighters were not with them any longer. 

True, there was a _possibility_ of a fire somewhere. But...

Feeling a little adventurous, Angela leaned into the Egyptian's stance very softly, almost not to scare her. "Can I touch it?"

A slight pause. "Come again."

Feeling she might've pressed a wrong button, Angela raised her hands immediately.

"For-forget it. I shouldn't have asked-"

She did not expect Fareeha smiling at her OR lifting the metal chain from her neck, presenting the dog tag to her. "You can hold it **and** see it. Sorry. Your question... kinda threw me off a loop there."

Taking the precious war item into her hands, Angela tracked the ingrained initials of the solider with her fingertips, noticing the scratches surrounding it. At the back of it, an engraving of the Jackal god was visible, carved with the use of a sharp blade, possibly a knife, with precision worthy of a professional.

"Is it hard? Going back? Coming back into society?"   

"Yes..." Fareeha said, after a moment. "But... family and the people who care for your safety are always there for you to go back to."

...

"What if..." Angela's hands were clasped into dog tag, quietly turning her voice into a whisper. "What if you have no one to go back to?" Fareeha spotted the tremor in Angela's voice. They studied each other for a few, tender moments.

Dare Fareeha call it so.

She lowered her gaze to the marble floor, aged by the countless footsteps and journeys it collected across the passage of time.

"Then... they find someone. And they cherish them for the rest of their lives."

She raised her stare when Fareeha felt a hand lightly brush her shoulder. "Have you... found someone? To cherish?"

Fareeha smiled. Angela was just being kind. "I... don't know. Can your heart be as light as a feather?"

She meant it as a rhetorical question. Feeling vulnerable, Fareeha extended her hand. "I need that back. Could you kindly give it back to me?"

Angela looked towards Fareeha. "Yes."

* * *

Barely feeling breath, her lungs feeling scorching hot ~~PUN TOTALLY INTENDED~~  within her rib cage, Lena almost gave up.

Until the prime of Egypt, Prince Tut **himself** , came back, shining glimmers of gold and paint in the midday sun of Cairo. Paws and everything.

Lena smiled towards Moira's beloved pet rabbit. "Alright... you... had your... fun... now let's... go back... and pretend this... _never_..."

The bunny dashed away when the firefighters showed up. New challengers **always** reignited her batteries.

The poor girl felt she could collapse at that moment. " _Why_...!"

Nisa spoke for everyone in the room.

"I did not see Tutankhamun run down the corridor just now."

* * *

Fareeha was surprised Angela stayed were she was. Knitting her brows in confusion, lowering her hand, she non verbally asked her to continue. 

"Mine..."

Taking the dog tag chain and lifting it towards her chest, Angela let out a sappy smile grow on her face.

"Mine is feeling like that right now."

Blinking twice, more than three times, it took feeling the dog tag back into the palms of her hands to realise what Angela had just said.

"You..." asking quietly, Fareeha's voice did not go higher than a whisper. "Do you mean that?"

Angela suddenly pulled Fareeha in to give her a fierce hug, uncaring of the blurry cameras around them.

Remaining upright out of shock (and natural posture) Fareeha started letting out self doubt out of panic.

"M-maybe we're just j-u-jumping to conclu-sions," Angela enjoyed seeing the local hero stammer, a filling red blush taking over Fareeha's entire face. Her cheeks were practically traffic lights. "I-ah mean we ju-just met and eh, and ah,  _there's a fire somewhere_ , what if it doesn't work, I'm a slob, I'm a huuge slob you have no idea, oh god please ignore that part, why am I a slo- ah, eh  _eh eeeeh_ ,  n-nevermind my bullcrap du-duty  **first** it's a BEST we go check on that fire now."

Angela only held her tighter. "I t-think, it's, it's best,  **YES**..."

Doubt started taking over. Placing the hand containing the dog tag gently into one of Fareeha's many big pockets, Angela started to wonder if the attraction was one sided. Sadly letting Fareeha go, she placed everything into her purse, not letting the prickling tears fall down to her cheeks.

Staring at the badge, Angela tried wooing her once last time. "That's Bast you've got there."

Fareeha stared down towards the fire officer badge.

There was a black cat on it, a golden earring firmly attached on one of its ears.

"Yeah. She protects us all the time. When we have fire to fight against. I know." Pulling the dog tag out of the pocket, Fareeha placed it back into its place, dragging her long, black tresses away from the confinements of the metal chain. She was only half aware Angela was eyeing the necklace.

"She did so as well when the fire came from bullets-"

Fareeha's words were cut short when Angela wasted no time and snatched the edge of her dog tag, tugging her face down to draw their lips together. Relief came flooding down Angela when Fareeha's shocked expression turned into an earnest kiss, making the art curator let out a small sigh of contentment when she felt her lips turn into a grin against hers.

Briefly parting for air, Fareeha smiled when Angela softly planted another kiss on the edge of her lips.

"I have **no** idea how relationships work, Angela. It's all been just work for me, my whole life. I'd- I'd be a **bore** for you-"

"Shhh..." Angela broke away from the kiss slowly, holding her cheeks gently against tender palms. "You worry too much, _liebe_..." 

Fareeha was just about to ask her _who's limp?_  when Angela resumed their kiss, sucking on Fareeha's lower lip as an invitation.

Lifting one of her legs, Fareeha did not complain to deepen the kiss, earning a giggle from her consort.

Letting go, a soft voice lowered into a maddening caress.

"I can give you a private tour if you want..."

That _should_ have sounded corny, but the lower pitched, smoky tones of Angela's voice made Fareeha feel warmth invade her whole senses, making her mind wander. Piercing eyes of blue met hers, smiling when they made contact. It was only then Fareeha noted the small rose studs, shimmering in the beams of the hot afternoon sun. They were a rosy colour, one shade shy from a blush.

Moonstone...?

If everything did remain the same as she remembered, the flower vendor usually strolled by the gardens at this hour. Knowing what to do next, Fareeha let Angela keep her close once more into another tender embrace. Despite her petite figure, the affectionate arms around her felt like they would never let go. The fire fighter sighed, knowing she was completely lost.

Within the empty hallway, a voice rose, not higher than a creak coming from pinewood doors of old.

"As you wish."

Angela couldn't have been happier as Fareeha held her tightly back, surprised to feel well toned yet slender arms curved around her neck. The red themed uniform hid both the surrounding muscular build and a _lovely_ figure encasing both the upper and lower parts of the Egyptian's body.

Fareeha's ears felt like they would skyrocket into the skies. Angela keeping feeling those strong forearms _in the name of humanity_.

"...Ya Amar. Are you... are you feeling me up?"

Angela's arms stopped caressing Fareeha's hidden biceps for a brief moment.

Then resumed. "Yes~? Am I not allowed to?"

Fareeha's light giggle was enough for Angela to continue her newly discovered hobby, enjoying the peace and quiet around them.

Absolutely nothing could ruin the tender moment for the two.

 

**_VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_  **

 

Not even a bunny with the priceless mask of Tutankhamun firmly attached for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATER THAT DAY, MUCH MUCH LATER....  
> Moira: (at the hospital, skyping) Where is my darling bunnypie? Mama missed you!  
> Diva: *shines bright like a diamond*  
> Lena: 'At least my job is safe...'
> 
> So, I may have discovered that I like writing emotionally vulnerable scenes. Oh boy... 
> 
> Hope you all like this one. Cheerio~


	10. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 10: After the Valkyrie suit let her down in battle, Angela takes a rest by focusing on work.
> 
> (An AU set before Brigitte joins OW, but Angela here was officially adopted by the Lindholms as a foster child.)

 

_She couldn’t remember when it happened._

_Or how it happened._

_The cold winds blew lightly against her face, ripping through her hair and whole body._

_She could see the ground. It was coming **fast**._

_It was the most terrifying and exhilarating fall of her entire life, blood rushing into her head._

_Head first, something was approaching from the other side. Reaper? To finish the job?_

_Communications were off. It was useless. No control. Down she went._

_Down._

_Down._

Down.

 

It was early morning.

The pleasant sight of the ocean could be seen from one of the windows. Like spring, it was still active, but not so young anymore. Following the sun rays illuminating the room, someone could be seen mumbling to themselves towards one of the many computer screens. Keyboard buttons echoing in a stuffed up laboratory full of books, research data, and a very busy doctor taking care of everything.

Taking a close look, you can immediately tell the person is a doctor through the hanging stereoscope around their neck. At a closer inspection, you can tell the person was a woman, highlighting important results on paper and emails. Ticking completed tasks and noting all present and future check ups, vital signs, cranial nerve exams, routine maintenance, portfolios of business marking the gains and losses of Overwatch, you name it. A few dated hard copies of TIME magazines before Overwatch was officially disbanded were left next to the doctor, filled with coloured bookmarks and post it notes sticking out of the aged pages. Fixing her reading glasses, she typed on.

All daily demands had to be met, constantly moving up and down, possessed by the religion of work.

Which were all temporarily paused after a confident, booming voice took the place of the usual A.I. in the research office.

‘Angela you  _useless_ miracle worker  **GET YOUR SWISS ASS OVER HERE**.’

Startled, all typing sounds were stopped. Angela pressed the circular button to accept the communication from the 'sweatshop’, as everyone calls the armoury since the Recall. “Good morning to you too syster, how are you doing~?”

She said so sweetly as a daffodil, drowsiness coming from a three hour sleep schedule slightly seeping through.

'Don’t you pull that crap on  **me** , it won’t work,’ Crinks of wrenches being used and dropped followed. 'I  _specifically_ reminded you yesterday to leave your Valkyrie suit in the repair shop for me to fix. What do I find? I find dad’s turret baby instead, singling the lonely song.’ A stern edge found its way to the mysterious person’s voice, reminding Angela of her foster mother’s when she got angry. 'You almost fell to your doom last time you were on the field, when your flight boost stopped working. Remember that?’

How  _could_ she forget? It was one of the most terrifying moments of her life.

And Angela had gone through **a lot**.

'The damage on it alone is too much to fix the boost, but at least we can patch up the remaining parts of the suit. Like those poor wings…’  

Cursing loudly ('Language, sys.’) Angela shot up on her feet, racing towards the suit left on the dummy display behind the main desk.

“I can’t believe I left this here. I’m so sorry Brigitte.”

'It’s alright, that’s why I’m he- hold on.' 

Brigitte had to silence her mobile, her ringtone being the rising roar of a football stadium, chanting a cherished footballer’s name loudly.

'Message, will read it later. Are you bringing the suit here?’

“Yes I’m on my way right now,” logging out of the system, Angela checked all networks were malware protected before heading for the workshop. Switching her bluetooth on, only communications from Skype was left untouched. “Are you working on something?” The unmistakable ignition of a blowtorch blared into Angela’s wireless earplugs, an eerie comforting sound of metal being cut slightly followed suit, making the doctor realise Brigitte's voice didn’t sound muffled. “Are you wearing your iron mask? Your gloves?”

The sound of emerging sparks flying in the air lessened a little. 

_'Yes mam.’_

“You’d  **better**. Or I’ll switch off that DeWalt machine myself and  **make you wear them**.”

Switching on the machine again, she could hear the cutting steel do it’s job again, hoping that Brigitte was protected against the flaring sparks coming from it.

'I’m helping Efi on Orisa’s shied for assisting me to fix Reinhardt’s armour, it’s only fair I repay the favour. Multi-tasking, woo.’

Feeling proud of her younger sibling, Angela smiled, carrying the heavy suit horizontally like it was nothing. “Did you manage to make Orisa’s shield mobile, or does it still melt when she leaves defence mode?”

A sigh resembling a horse’s neigh responded. 'The prototype is still in the baby steps, but combined with Efi’s input, I’ll manage. Somehow.’

“Like how you fixed up my second gun with a box of scraps?”

'Yup,’ she could hear Brigitte's smile growing through the virtual link. 'You know me. Once I fix something-’

’-It  _stays_ fixed.’

“-It  _stays_ fixed.”

'Dammit Angela that’s  **my** line.’

Laughing slightly, Angela didn’t realise the door for the base’s cafeteria opened. “Yes but it’s my job to pick on–”

Tearing her stare from the suit wasn’t enough to not directly hit an unsuspecting figure head on.  ~~apply directly to the forehead~~

“–you?!”

When the door swung open, another figure stepped in the corridor, entering Angela’s personal space by mistake.

The clink of a bowling ball meeting perfectly aligned pins made much less noise than Angela bumping straight into a head strong woman called Fareeha Amari.

'Angela? What happened?? Are you okay??’

Holding her aching head whilst leaning on the floor, feeling dizzy, Angela whined out of pain as a few people helped her get back on her feet.

“Steady love, we’re here. Can you stand up?”

‘Hey? Hello? Someone?’

“Easy now doc, we got you. Rub your knees, on my three. Three, two, up up.”

Despite being on the floor mere moments prior, Fareeha was also helping Angela rise from the ground.  _Of **all** people to bump into like a truck- _Fareeha noticed the stereoscope and glasses lying on the floor, going to pick them up.

“ _I’m so sorry_ , I didn’t mean to drop any- here, here you go.”

Feeling slightly embarrassed by all the attention by unintentionally creating a fuss, Angela back away in shyness.

“It’s okay, I’m okay. Thank you all, really.” Happy to help their friends, Lena and Jesse reached to pick up the Valkyrie suit.

'Should I come?  **Angela?** ’

"No no, Brigitte, I’m fine. Really I’m fine,” Angela noticed the two struggling to lift it. “Oh  **no** , you don’t need to! **I’ll** carry that~”

Lifting the suit like she was carrying a feather, Angela blinked at the reaction of her three colleagues.

“Angie, two people couldn’t lift your suit  **together**. What are you made of exactly? Titanium?”

“Brigitte? Torb’s daughter is finally at the base? Say hi to her from all of us darl.”

“I’ve always admired the way you carry yourself Angela. You’re  **amazing**.”

“Fareeha, your bias is showing.”

“What? I’m only voicing the opinion of everyone here. I’m not the only one who keeps a close eye on Angela. Ri, right?”

“What?" 

Jesse stiffed a laugh to not make Fareeha feel more flustered than she was.

Angela let out a nervous laugh, fixing her glasses towards the top of her nose.

"Anyhow. I’m off to the workshop. Do you need something from there?”

“No. Can you walk Doctor?”

“Of course I can. Well, see you later. Take care for now.”

Missing Fareeha’s disappointed stare, Angela kept going towards destination, unaware of the change in tone of their conversation.

“Well that was awkward as heck. That’s not like you at all love.” 

Shaking her head, Fareeha stayed silent.

“We almost lost her last time. At least she’s better now.”

Noting Fareeha did not make her usual puns, Lena changed the subject. “Yeah. Come on loves, we need to head to HQ. See what we have to do.”

Although the twist in her heart was painful, Fareeha couldn’t help but agree.

* * *

Rhythmic tinks on metal could be heard in the workshop, two well covered boots twitching now and then out of frustration, sticking out from under the hanging armour, itself raised by metal harnesses. The pleasant noise the turning cogs and scents of burnt metal made, many tool cabinets installed carefully, and a chubby cat snoozing peacefully on the design board reminded Angela of home.

The checkered metal floorboard was all Satya's doing, however. When she admitted to the younger Lindholm the orange tiles were inspired by Tiramisu's ginger tubbiness the hug Satya received almost broke her bones. (Surprisingly, she laughs whenever this is brought up during on field banter. Satya is a hard earned friend to make.)

She noted all the post it memos, some of them prototype designs, some personal reminders to feed Tiramisu and Gustav, were pinned against a billboard. There were also downloaded recipes of pies with a red pen modifying or cutting some instructions from them, some drawings of an anthropomorphic cat making funny faces alongside them. A 4D model of a triangle shaped shield powered by light illuminated them. Some old fashioned photos were also pinned to the edges of the billboard.

They mainly involved Torbjorn, Brigitte, Reinhardt and other members of Overwatch.

Despite missing Torbjon's familliar sterness, it seemed like Brigette was here to stay.

"Hey, you're here. Leave the suit next to 'Rami, I'll work on it the second I'm done with this."

Seeing Tiramisu was sleep blinking, Angela petted the kitty's head and back, its purr rising in volume, but never bothering to move an inch. Leaving the heavy suit on the desk, careful about another cat dashing out in its sense of adventure, Angela walked back towards the mechanic.

"Thank you. Can I help?"

"Na, it's fine- actually, bring me the wrench from here?" She nudged the wrench on the floor next to the wheeled carrier. "I can't move, this wire is very delicate." Giving the wrench to an oily glove, Angela remembered when that glove was a much smaller size, but just as messy.

"How are you feeling now? Better?"

Letting out a little sigh, Angela sat down, giving out another tool Brigitte would've needed after- ah, some gas was released from a loose part. "Thanks, needed to test that. At least the magnetic part is now fixed." Rolling the board from under the raised equipment, Brigitte lifted the iron mask, taking the clean kitchen towel from Angela. "You haven't answered my question," the young mechanic rose to pick up a wandering Gustav on her lap, ignoring his weak protest. "What's on your mind?"

Swallowing down nerves, Angela's lips thinned a little, lost in thought whilst watching Brigitte give a big, fat kiss on her cat's furry cheek ( _' **mrreeow'**_ ) getting up to bring the suit on the display.

"Damn. This has seen better days. Well, better the armour than you."

Scanning the battered outfit with a laser measuring tool, Brigitte started ticking off from her smartphone. "Flame resistance is at 20%, para-aramid synthetic fiber's strength at 10- **10%?** Damn Angela, did you face a tank??" A few more analysis showed the joints were stiffened by the overuse friction between bullets and rubber, the tear resistance having been reduced to a whooping 5%.

Giving Angela her best cup of coffee, Brigitte filled her own with tea herbs, lavender flowers and foamy steamed milk. The Iron Guild's symbol was proudly displayed on both mugs.

It was a good way to calm her sister's nerves. Brigitte kept discussing further on the suit, letting Angela be immersed in her own thoughts.

They had faced Talon at their full force. Old faces. New ones. Overwatch manged to stand in the end out of sheer battle organisation and grit.

She had enough. She had **enough** of war. Of its consequences. Of its losses.

When she faced Reaper, she was prepared.

When she faced Moira, she was not.

Angela had seen what her technology had caused. Tissue reconstruction. Healing. Resurrection from the brink of death.

Death. Killing. **All** caused by her innovations. The one **she** created to avoid more orphans of war.

Angela saw a reflection of herself in Blackwatch's former doctor. If she never lost her parents... would she have become like her? That sole thought made her freeze, making her vulnerable to all attacks. Maybe it was better this way. The path to hell was paved with good intentions.

It was all her fault.

**It was all her fault.**

A few shouts could be heard. Her wings were destroyed. Angela closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that would forever lead to an endless slumber. She felt her body go still, expecting the cold ground against her, not a form reaching upwards to absorb the building shock waves from the fall. The person's knees buckled under her weight for a brief second, both descending slightly out of reflex.

She knew who it was.

But pretended to forget.

The words she wanted to hear dearly were said under the spur of battle. 

Creating a projection of the repaired suit, Brigitte saved it, having it replace Reinhardt's prototype on the desk. 

"I'm afraid."

Having waited for this moment, Brigitte sat down crossed legged, turning the desk chair towards Angela to give her full attention. "I don't blame you. With this complete analysis, frankly its a miracle you're still alive."

Gentle condensation trailed upwards towards the skies, forming little clouds rising from the mug, filling Angela's senses with an aroma of comforting coffee beans.

She couldn't help but smile.

Every little thing was reminding her of a valiant, courageous, stubborn, inspiring hero who's smile never failed to inspire bravery and a dread of fear towards change.

"I'm afraid of losing her."

That gave Brigitte pause. "...her? You mean you like someone?"

Angela's face became unreadable. Then, she nodded. Brigitte couldn't believe it.

"You're serious?! You never liked **anyone** before. Hell I've seen you reject more advances than received them. Are you-"

" **No** no. We're not dating. She doesn't know I like her."

This made Brigitte run her eyebrows together. "But if you like her in **that** way... oh. Is it cause you think she doesn't like you back? Dammit, you finally like someone back and this happens."

Sipping from the self made London Fog, Brigitte started using the virtual map of Mercy's battle gear to start the before and after sketches.

"Not really. I know she loves me."

Gustav had to run away and shake off the mix of foam and disbelief from his grey fur, having been unfortunate enough to rest in Brigitte's trajectory when she spit out her tea. "What the hell? You finally found someone you like - no judging by the way - and after you **know** that, you push her away instead? Who **is** the mystery woman anyhow?"

"Pharah."

Okay, that explains it. "The Egyptian hero? Daughter of Ana Amari? She is who brought you to the hospital right?"

Angela nodded once more. 

"But, why? People around here told me you're not usually like this. Like, you can't **ever** say no for an answer." Grumbling to herself, ("Are the rumours of that ninja leaving the reduced price tag on a gift-box true? I would've slammed it back in his face.") Brigitte continued, concern replacing her shocked reaction. "What are you really afraid of?"

Ten slender fingers gripped the circular edges of the empty mug, bringing it closer to her lap. Angela's chest rose, to let release a deep sigh.

"I... I don't know. I don't know when it happened. When I started caring for Fareeha more than just an esteemed colleague. When I started to rely on her on and off the battlefield. She's a dear friend to me, and I'm not blind. I... knew she had feelings for me. But I didn't know **how much** she truly cared. When.... when I saw her after the fall, I was relieved and terrified. I had wanted everything to end right at that moment," the younger Swede let out a small gasp, but didn't interrupt, "I didn't want to be saved. But she did." Feeling her shoulder being gripped tightly, Angela continued. "I guess... you don't realise how much you want to be until a hand stops you. To know you are relevant to someone." Angela felt her lips quiver, but still carried on talking. "But... is she in love with me? Or the poster that used to hang on her wall?"

Ah. **That's it.**  

"You're afraid Fareeha is only infatuated with you?" 

Taking what remained of the coffee beverage, Angela sighed, staring a little before making a tiny nod. "I'm pushing forty Brigette. Even if she did... love me, I'll probably bore her. It's better like this."

She **had** to roll her eyes. "You're only thirty seven Ang _don't be such a drama queen_."

"I'm still old."

"That's still no excuse. Pappa was old when he met mam. Remember the axe story?"

"He was lucky."

"Can't you be too?"

A light purr distracted Angela, picking up a playful Tiramisu from rubbing her legs. Its purr was loud yet soothing. "All I wanted was to kiss her. Like I was some stupid teenager in love. ("Watch it. I'm barely out of my teens.") I... I don't know how to do that. I **want** love, but I'm terrified of it. I know work, I know myself. But to share that with anyone? To dive into the unknown? Science and medicinal advancements, I know what to do. Commitment? How can I offer that when my work takes priority over everything?"

It took everything to not grab the Swiss by the shoulders and shake her a little.

Brigitte heard this track before. "Okay, let's pretend you're not the genius of your whole generation. Where are you without work?"

"What?"

"You heard me. You're using work as a barrier between you and anything that can hurt you. You've always done that, it was studies before, whenever people brought your past up. I've been here for a month and I've noticed you practically buried yourself in the lab." Brigette rubbed her frowning temple, unintentionally smearing it with engine oil. "It's normal to be afraid sys, really. The fact that you are scared is a **good** thing. It means you actually care."

Scratching 'Misu's adorably spacious chin and travelling petting fingers towards its ears, Angela kept listening, the sight of Fareeha's hopeful glance as she walked away still fresh in mind. "If you care more than you are scared... give yourself a chance. If anything happens I'm here for you."

Head bowed, a whisper reached Brigitte's ears.

"...What if I screw up? I do things the wrong way? Hurt her?"

"You won't."

"...what if she does?"

 **"I'll beat her ass to pulp and tell her to woman up."** She said with knuckles being cracked loudly.

"Brigitte!"

"Well you did ask."

Both letting out a much needed laugh, Brigitte was relieved to see Angela keep her head up.

"Now... what are you going to do next?" The question was inevitable. "Will you keep pretending nothing's changed? Stay safe as you are?"

Safe.

They were never safe as long Talon was around.

Safe.

If Angela kept acting she wasn't conscious when Fareeha shouted her name past gritted teeth in pain, spilling out long harboured feelings in a soul splitting scream.

"I know what to do."

Raising her fingertips to prevent trembling eyes from letting burning tears fall, Angela gently placed a snoozing cat back on the desk behind her.

"Whatever happens, I'm here okay? Now, go charge back in the front line like you always do and do not be back until you talk to Fareeha alright? You hear me?"

"Yes mam."

"Good. **G** **et out of my sight**. If you make things mopier over here I'll have to grab the mop and clean up after you." Messing up Angela's head affectionately ("Hey!") Brigitte added one last thing. "If you ever want to talk to someone I'm here. Don't let depression take over like that again."

Reaching for the stairs, Angela started climbing them, looking at Brigitte starting to work on the gear. "Crap, I forgot! Do you want a different colour scheme or is the spray pattern staying the same?"

 _The sam-_ Angela stopped herself, feeling a little adventurous. "You know what? You can make it different if you want. I'll trust your judgement."

"Good, cause this is atrocious." Wearing a new set of gloves, Brigitte smiled when Angela laughed at her joke. "No sense of style. **None**." Seeing her leave the workshop, Brigitte gave a little pat on Gustav's wiggling butt, making the cat move from his resting spot, which was over the spray hose. Stopping for a second to take a quick bite from a strawberry sprinkled doughnut, Brigitte smiled at the irony.

"When exactly did I replace mam to become the family's counsellor Gus?"

A tiny paw rised up for grooming, pondering on the struggles of everyday life before giving sage advice.

_'Purrrmeow?'_

"Yeah, you're right. Stop overthinking." 

Rubbing a happy cat's belly with gusto, Brigitte rolled her sleeves up, placed the iron mask back in its place, ready to get back to work.

Boy will a certain Swiss doctor be surprised to see her new battle prototype in action. And Brigitte's too.

As every Lindholm says, family always sticks together.

* * *

Some time passes. Everyone was congratulating the new ironborn after her first campaign on the field.

She was particularly proud of receiving Tracer's, having always personally admired the British heroine.

"Welcome aboard, love!"

Someone was particularly _shook_ by the Swede's arrival.

A girl in a fantastic mecha gear couldn't stop gaping at her. (Maybe it was her height?) She tried talking to Brigitte but there was a huge language gap between them. This seemed to disappoint her a lot.

"Hey, it's okay, we can still be friends." Raising her hand, Brigitte let out a big smile in assurance.

That cheered her up.

Brigitte stared towards Angela, now geared up in her modified Valkyrie suit, staying on target with shoulders pinned back and her head held high, striding forward with a purpose.

She was shyly murmuring whispered words towards the Egyptian, smiling gently.

Every muscle in Fareeha's face was smiling. For all her machismo, she had reached the same level of redness her sister did.

Maybe there was still hope after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. (It was supposed to be a funny one what's wrong with me.) Couldn't resist putting some MekaMecha teasing in the end of this fic. Big shout out to AgentHill's **(All the Same) Mistakes** story in inspiring me to write this. If you're a Brigitte fan it's a must read! I based the sibling relationship between Brigette and Angela on the many fanarts that came out when Concept Mercy's artwork was released. The Valkyrie boost epic fail is a reference to the buff Mercy received last summer being nerfed to hell and back these past few months. Here's hoping nerf season will end soon.
> 
> Cheerio, for now.


	11. Shirt Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela wakes up in the morning, no Fareeha in sight.
> 
> An inviting smell calls her name from the kitchen, but she had to get up first...

The bed was just a mess. Sheets were everywhere and nowhere. Angela was smack in the middle.

Stretching her back muscles out of reflex, a little groan of satisfaction left when the nerves of her shoulder joints hit the right spot. She reached out for an equally lazy Fareeha, chilling in a Sunday morning. An inviting smell started invading Angela's senses.

Bacon... eggs... pancakes...

No Fareeha.

Flopping on the other side dramatically, Angela let out a little whine, not wanting to get out of bed.

The whine increased when she noticed breakfast wasn't making itself a reality on its own.

Looking around, Angela eagerly started hunting for her girlfriend's ~~bra, oh my~~ tossed hoodie, which coincidentally was one of her favourites. The ensuing result of **ho** **w** it ended in the floor made Angela sigh in contetment. She had practically jumped on Fareeha when she had returned from Oasis. It was a miracle the bed was still square shaped. They had attacked each other like two happy squids.

 _Lovingly_.

The more she remembered the events of the previous nights (devil in the sheets, **indeed** ) the hungrier she got. Wearing the cosy hoodie, Angela purposefully left a lipstick mark on the Helix logo to get a reprimand from the Egyptian and a few neck kisses as 'punishment'.

It could wash off, _yes_...

She didn't realise when she finally got out of the bed's warmth her own shirt was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Entering the kichenette's arch, a form who loved sharing food more than cooking it was working in the far edge of the room. Steamed aromas stretched out of pots and pans, mixed scents calling out the name of a sniffing woman like a siren's call. Sneaking behind a humming Fareeha, Angela was temporaily distracted by the coffee machine grinding some beans. Inhaling the air little more, she realised the beans were making a colombian fragranc-

Big strong arms eagerly gave Angela a cuddly koala hug, which she returned immediately.

Both women stayed like that for awhile, pretzelling each other up fondly.

"Morning, ya amar."

Fareeha started trailing quick neck smooches climbing towards an ear, until a few more were planted earnestly on the crown of Angela's messy head, blonde curls let loose against her shoulders.

"Morning~"

Leaving a fresh kiss mark on Fareeha's cheek with a healthy smack, she gave another when the other side was turned, feeling a little disappointed to see half of her süsse security guard being already dressed.

"You're full of energy today."

Angela didn't cease to leave smooches, making Fareeha lower the cooking gas.

"Mmn, look who's talking, up early already, making breakfast."

"Someone _has_ to feed you amar and I'm more than **happy** to fill the quota."

"You don't need to, you already did _last night_." 

"Angela!" Laughing, the Swiss went for the grand slam and wrapped her arms around Fareeha's waist. "You're insufferable. I put so much effort into this. You didn't even say anything yet... " 

Rubbing her lover's stomach and hips affectionately, Angela suckered in hot air next to Fareeha's earlobe, knowing the effect it had on her. " _You_ made this. As an added bonus, it's for **us**. I know it's wonderful~"

Letting out a sigh, Fareeha's grin started climbing as Angela finally took a closer look.

The food was wonderful as always. Pancakes are a little excessive, but once you try one from Fareeha's special recipe book ("the secret ingredient is _love_ ") you've got to have more. A few beef slabs were cooking separately under a steam friendly lid, boiling in a tasty manner with special herbs and gravy all over them. The eggs and bacon were done, wrapped neatly inside two loafy pieces of brown bread and resting in a mircowave container, their combined smells very inviting for a very hungry Swiss.

Noting the non stick pan was switched on, a very eager Fareeha urged Angela to open it.

"It's, it's the first time I've ever tried making raclette," soft, melted cheese was forming within the coupelle, a mix of cow's milk and potatoes coming from the interior of the lid. "Please tell me if it sucks."

Bringing impossibly long lashes towards her lips, leaving more than a few butterfly kisses, Fareeha's grin increased tenfold. 

"Oh liebe. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Absolutely nothing. I was made for you."

 

**DIRECT HIT**

**[** **♡]** **PHARAH - >** **SHOT THROUGH THE HEART** **- >** **  MERCY ** **[** **-500]**

 

"Amar? You okay?"

 _"I'm fine."_ Leaning into Fareeha's broad muscled back, she hugged tightly from behind. "I'm fine."

It was only then she realised. Taking another long breath, Fareeha giggled a little as a reaction.

"This smells like me, what the hell," sniffing again lead to another giggle. "What sorcery is this?"

"I"m wearing your shirt amar," Fareeha turned a little. "Isn't it obvious?"

Angela looked down.

 **☆ *:.｡.** _*** * ~~ ooooh mein liebling is out of her ah-rmur so gud jaaaaa** ~~ ******_ **:.｡.* ☆**

The denim blue shirt was a few sizes smaller than Fareeha's usual frame, still hugging her curves nicely. A bulging set of muscles showing under rolled up sleeves made Angela's heart pound like a cowbell being shaken _furiously_ by an alpine skiing fan. Her biceps looked smooth and strong, like the many times Angela caressed them during their _fun times._  Feeling her face steam up at the memory, the doctor kept staring.

      **☆ *:.｡. _* * ~~ yuum ich wünschte, ich wäre eine arterie die um dein gewickelt ist h ärz~~_ _**_ :.｡.* ☆**

The shirt tried its very best, but could do nothing to hide the hint of an ample clevage barely hiding behind buttons screaming for merciful release. (Where did the bra go? _H_ _m._ ) An ich started irritating Angela's fingertips the more she star-

"Eyes up **here** , doctor."

One simple finger raised Angela's chin, a dark thumb started tenderly teasing the base of her neckline. Fareeha's eyes darkened, food all but forgotten, as she leaned closer. "Like what you see?"

Surprisingly, Angela shook her head. Fareeha let out one of her famous pouts.

"No? That's **terrible**. Is there **any** way I can make you happy?"

An index finger teased further by travelling lower, towards the end of the road. Fareeha got _closer_.

Angela seemed unfazed at the fact that her taller girlfriend was all but all over now.

"It stinks." Tugging lightly the space between the buttons and fabric, Angela frowned. "Take it off."

"But," holding the helm of the shirt, Fareeha wasn't going to let go easily. "It smells of **you** that's why I-"

 _Wore it?_ Like a switch, Fareeha's frown turned upside down, matching a smiling Angela's.

"And I'm not insufferable liebe... _I'm insatiable_." 

Wiggiling her eyebrows, Angela quickly reached out for Fareeha, buckling her knees to princess carry her back to bed. Fareeha was more than happy to cling onto Angela, sighing happily amist the laughter they shared, dashing forward towards their nest.

Good thing the cheese was already done by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly one. Maybe it will cheer someone up.


	12. What is Love? I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pharah. A Mercy. You do the maths.
> 
> 1 Robot + Love = ?

The birds are chirping. The sun is shining.

Stomachs were full, a little drowsiness seeped through slowly slowly. Laughter could be heard in the distance. Everyone was dancing. Music was being played in full blast. Overwatch had a partner scheme everyone had to be a part of, including the stingy Commander.

Death would rather embrace him spitefully that let Jack do that though.

Every Ana had a Reinhardt. Powers up. Shields up. Love's on like the sun is rising and the moon is setting  **every single night oh my~**

Every Brigitte had a Hana. All nine of them. Even the gremlin, naughtily changing shape size to pay the devil on someone's shoulder. Doesn't really matter, she can handle all sides at once. Plus, Hana was a war hero. She deserved to be carefree once in a while.

Lucio was always thankful for the music. His muse was the greatest partner he could ever wish for.

Lena's hands were always occupied, holding either Emily's or Amelie's, sometimes both at once.  ~~what did you thinking she was doing~~

Jamison either had Roadhog to cause havoc with or was conducting  **vile frowned upon**  experiments with an equally crazy Moira.

Sometimes, it was hard to distinguish between the two.

Jesse wanted to partner up with Hanzo, but he clearly wasn't interested, saying it was a waste of time. Genji thought to ask Jesse to relive the  **GOOD OLD BLACKWATCH DAYS™**  but Hanzo immediately changed his mind then, not liking the glean in his brother's eyes taking over the usual cheerful ones for a few seconds. He teamed up with his Master instead, having still much to learn from the young but somehow still incredibly wise Omnic. Speaking of Omnics, Zarya surprisingly, was teamed up with Mei. You'd think it wouldn't work.

But somehow it did.

Oh alright. Intrusing solid ice meeting the battle worn steppes actually matching? Tell us another one.

Sombra hacked into the partner system to match herself with Satya. To say the Indian woman was reluctant would make me invent a new word for it. Widowmaker had wine. Tons of it. She's French. Orisa had Bastion. Even Akande had bars.

And every Pharah had a Mercy.

* * *

Well...

Almost.

There was one Pharah. A Pharah almost everyone forgets about. She asks every Mercy for companionship before a game match starts.

She offered them one rose flower in a guarded manner, afraid her towering stance was giving a bad impression to all of them.

One of the Mercy's politefully refuses. "I'm afraid I already accepted one from another Pharah. You'll find her soon I'm sure."

A horned Mercy, golden orbs penetrating the mecha's whole being better than any scan she could perform, glared at the iron tempered hands. "You're too cold to touch. Where's my little furnace?" She became happy when she spotted a Jackal themed Pharah, although this Mercy had to play Tug-O-War with the Valkyrie themed version of herself. "Go look for someone else E-Rir-Nutte,  **this soul is mine**."

The Anubis themed Egyptian was confused at first, but then mightily yelled "TWO MERCIES ARE FIGHTING OVER ME!" with a grin that could defy any adversary. She started looking back and forth at the two Swiss doctors playing tug-of-war with her forearms, lifting them both easily, momentarily distracting them with  **DEM GUNS**.

A Pharah worthy of a palace and a throne was happily walking in the paved passage way of the Gibraltar base, chatting away with a Greek Goddess who was equally worthy of both and much more. She already had a crown full of rose flowers resting on her head, carrying a smile brighter than a thousand suns growing by the minute.

Mecha Pharah's heart broke into tiny sparks.

This Pharah was hoping the Witch of the Wilderness could change her into something... less unappealing. But she didn't manage.

"I don't want to either. You look quite decent to me."

This raised the lone Pharah's chin a little. "But I'm afraid I'm not the one to accept your flower." Lowering her face, Pharah saw the Witch smile a little towards an even more intimidating version of herself, who looked so peaceful when their eyes met.

Sitting down on the payload, the robotic Pharah kept staring at the flower.

Valkyrie Mercy settled with Raindancer Pharah. They both seemed happy with each other.

An imp version of the Devil Mercy didn't want to do anything with her, saying she looked "too serious, way too stiff". She went off, looking for the grumpy freelance detective who possessed the special amulet that always kept her one step away from complete freedom, still close to the heart.

Helix Pharah was having a picnic with Combat Mercy, enjoying the peaceful days both people wished to share with each other for a long time.

A Maserati was parked in the distance, its engine rumbling as it stayed cooly on the side, clearly waited for someone. Walking down the street, despite the crowded area, Mecha Pharah saw a confident silver faced dame fearlessly walk on despite a human weapon stayed openly gaping at her direction, wanting and caring for the taste of danger. Seeing a Mercy (and _damn what a Mercy_ ) seemingly strut her stuff all by herself, the circuits in Pharah started glowing, hope coming through once more, uncaring of the  **\- WARNING: ANGEL OF DEATH APPROACHES -**  warnings her dashboard blasted away.  _She_  was a deadly machine if used well.  _This_  Mercy was death personified.

Surely this was--

The Maserati came to life before Mecha Pharah could approach, making the robotic Egyptian stop on her tracks.

Coming out of it was  _yet another Pharah_ , this time wearing a tailored suit a dry wallet could only dream of, playfully beckoning the woman in ivory comes towards her. She was holding a whole bouquet of rose pink tokens of affection behind her back, complete with expensive florist foil wrapped all around the freshly picked flowers, holding the supercar's front door open for her. The one Pharah that could break through all of Mercy's barriers let out a low whistle, making her wrap tight arms around Pharah's waist, accepting the flowers.

With the manner they were both dressed, they were clearly doing their best to impress each other. Talk about a power couple.

"All for you, babe. Tonight's on me."

This Mercy seemed to be a woman not necessarily given to smile. But the one who dearly revered in carrying her wings had one that was contagious.

"It better be."

After seeing them kiss, Mecha Pharah's lips wobbled slightly, wanting to share the same thing with another Mercy in spite of the glaring odds running against her. The gangster Pharah equivalent's eyes leaned towards the car's entrance, before wiggling mischievous brows in a  _thirsty_  manner towards the woman seated inside.

Seeing the gem on wheels leave everyone's sights, Mecha Pharah was close to tears. Was she destined to always remain the odd one out?

B-but they all seem to be paired up with their own Pharahs.

**01010111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01001101 01100101 01110010 01100011 01111001 00111111?**

_Translating: Where's my Mercy?_

A slight thud started to be heard from behind, sounding like someone was lazily punching against a sheet full of iron.

Neko Diva stared back. "Hey that wasn't me." The sound happened again. "That definitely wasn't me,  _nya_ ~"

It clearly came from the booth of the pink themed machine of DOOM.

"Brigitte? C-Could you come check my bonnet again? D-don't want it to be bees like-like last time  _ny_ - _nyoom_ ~" Mechanic Brigitte, gave an assuring pat on the anxiety tastic fit Neko Diva was having (" _nyaaaaa_ ~~") before going for the support robot's knickers, speaking for everyone in the gamesroom.

"What the...?"

A blonde woman in pig tails was found sleeping in the pink Mecha's boot. Naturally undercover kitties were a magnetic pull for any Brigittes. But this was not a naughty shape-shifting Diva. Hell, the gremlin was eating many oreos alongside the pirate themed Ana.

...Hmm. Devouring was more the word. Everyone stared at the sleeping figure.

That was not the same person.

Sleeping peacefully by herself. Drooling a little. AND- holy cow. That was an unmistakable  _snore_.

 _Definitely_  not the same person.

Bedouin Pharah looked curiously towards the pink themed Mercy, still snoozing off without a care in the world alongside a surprised Eidgenossin Mercy. Mecha Pharah, noting the theme repeat like clockwork, held onto the rose, positive currents going through all over the Rocket Queen once more.

This was it. It was either do or bust.

Pink Mercy rose slightly, still half asleep, rubbing sky blue orbs sluggishly from keeping them sown up with sleep.

Was this finally it...?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sombra: Ohohohohoohoho! Who is hidden in Diva's secret stash? Will Naruto Phase Moira show up? I can tell you that.
> 
>  
> 
> **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**
> 
>  
> 
> Trollmbra: NEXT TIME! Aahahahahhahaha!
> 
> Satya: Olivia. That is evil, even for you.


	13. What is Love II

_A slight thud started to be heard from behind, sounding like someone was lazily punching against a sheet full of iron._

_Neko Diva stared back. "Hey that wasn't me." The sound happened again. "That definitely wasn't me, nya~"_

_It clearly came from the booth of the pink themed machine of DOOM._

_"Brigitte? C-Could you come check my bonnet again? D-don't want it to be bees like-like last time ny-nyoom~" Mechanic Brigitte, gave an assuring pat on the anxiety tastic fit Neko Diva was having ("nyaaaaa~~") before going for the support robot's knickers, speaking for everyone in the gamesroom._

_"What the...?"_

_A blonde woman in pig tails was found sleeping in the pink Mecha's boot. Naturally undercover kitties were a magnetic pull for any Brigittes. But this was not a naughty shape-shifting Diva. Hell, the gremlin was eating many oreos alongside the pirate themed Ana._

_...Hmm._ Devouring _was more the word. Everyone stared at the sleeping figure._

_That was not the same person._

_Sleeping peacefully by herself. Drooling a little. AND- holy cow. That was an unmistakable_ snore _._

Definitely  _not the same person._

_Bedouin Pharah looked curiously towards the pink themed Mercy, still snoozing off without a care in the world alongside a surprised Eidgenossin Mercy. Mecha Pharah, noting the theme repeat like clockwork, held onto the rose, positive currents going through all over the Rocket Queen once more._

_This was it. It was either do or bust._

_Pink Mercy rose slightly, still half asleep, rubbing sky blue orbs sluggishly from keeping them sown up with sleep._

_Was this finally it...?_

Everyone kept staring towards the new Mercy, who did kinda show up out of nowhere, but was far from an unpleasant sight. (The obvious Sailor Scout hairstyle on the thirty seven year old did clash a little, but it was done for a good cause.) Before anyone could say a word, the Mecha Pharah opened her mechanical mouth, swiftly placed the single flower at the hollow bottom and slammed it shut.

That reaction confused a lot of the player's skins, old faces and new ones.

Wasn't Pharah always ready to offer any Mercy a rose? Did she give up?

Rubbing her eyes, the pink styled Mercy blinked a few times towards her new companions. But the first interaction was aimed towards the tall mechanical Pharah, who had activated the iron mask back on her face, the metallic gleam giving her a moment to reflect all what just happened.

_Now?_

Pink Mercy rose up in a sudden motion, rolling upright and happily going towards Mecha Pharah with a little jog. Little pink sparks shone from the staff's end, making slow pink ribbon whips follow rapid linear motions coming from the newcomer in the air. She was floating slightly, big spreading wings started glowing, matching the gentle expression Pink Mercy had growing on her face.

...noone expected  **THAT**  reaction.

Pharah stayed silent, as more rose themed ribbons swayed in the air around like a happy puppy gleefully stole a gymnast wand, until they all stopped in front of her.

She responded back calmly.

**01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111**

_Translating: Hello._

It was not said with the usual enthusiasm.

Hearing the game siren, all of the active players had to go into position, as the multiplayer campaign was about to start.

* * *

When it did start, the blue team spread out, aiming to protect the base and collect all flags possible.

A light tap on Mecha Pharah's side could be felt. Turning gently, the same Pink Mercy stayed by her side, with a small smile growing by the minute. An obstructing mask was in-between Mecha Pharah and any sense of vulnerability, helping her feel completely focused on the game's mission objectives.

Why was her heart pounding? _Stupid thing._ Shouldn't she be used to rejection by now?

A Sentai Genji from the Red Team was charging towards them.

 _...Oh._ Mecha Pharah's heart sank once more. She pushed her hope down.

One of the flags they had to protect was unguarded.

Slinging one of her rocket launchers firmly on her shoulder, Mecha Pharah made one shot towards the enemy Genji, warning him not to come any closer. He did not heed the warning, preparing his ult straight for the Mecha Queen's direction. She didn't try to take cover, or use the proper launcher to use as a shield from damage.

At least she would not see them fly away together like this.

Out of nowhere, Pink Mercy successfully deflected the ult, used her shocking pink gun to stun the brightly coloured ninja, and fired a strong blast to swiftly reduce his health bar to zero. She was simply too fast for him to prevent that elimination, sending him straight to the respawn zone.

Or the ledge.

That one.

Relief was clear on Pink Mercy's face, sharing a moment of silence with the Pharah she just saved.

Not letting Mecha Pharah run away, Pink Mercy created an invisible wall made out of pink crystal, amused at how curious Pharah became with the reflective spell.

Placing both hands on the edges of Pharah's mask, surprise was replaced with shock when one hand found the back button connecting the metallic matte with the rest of the armour. They stayed in the same place, like she always knew it was there. Mercy asked softly, staring at the still shocked Mecha Queen with a tender gaze. "You're much prettier like this. I like you either way. Where you alone all this time?" She started puckering her lips in a kissing motion. "I'm sorry. Forgive me~?"

Mecha Pharah kept staring, blinking rapidly. Until she opened her mouth.

Pink Mercy was a bit miffed from that action (it is shocking to find out your bae has no teeth) before emitting the sweetest squeal of surprise.

She picked a tiny rose petal from the base of the mouth, making Pharah's expression turn from hopeful to one of pure panic.

Part of the covering disguise from before started opening and closing during the panic attack, feeling she somehow ruined everything.

**01001111 01101000 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100111 01101111 00111111 00111111 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01100011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010111 01100001 01101001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100111 01101111 00101101-!**

_Translating: Oh no **where did it go?**  I'm sure I placed it down here. Wait, wait, I can find it,  **please**  don't go-_

Mecha Pharah was stopped on her tracks when Mercy's wings glowed until they peaked to a bright pastel pink colour, holding the single pale rose petal with both hands to her chest.

"It's wonderful. Can I keep it?"

With those simple words, hope rose high through the circuits, making Pharah's eye popping pink orbs shine a soft explosion of sheer joy.

**01001111 01100110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110011 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110011 00101110**

_Translating: Of-of course. It's yours._

Smiling sweetly alongside Pink Mercy, she mirked a little as she effortlessly knocked down an enemy Zarya without turning her gaze, who was yelling at Angela for "Stealing my looks, stealing my liiines-!" Engaging the wing engines of her suit, Mecha Pharah entered the skies above with an upstream boost, soaring in synchronisation with her long awaited Mercy flying along side their love charged barriers. The way thunderous enemy fire sparked uselessly against the artificial kinetic (magic?) barrier made the flight feel super romantic. A cheerful smile matching Pink Mercy's eyes wordlessly agreed with the super resilient (read: shy) figure in the distance.

Yes.

It was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, at Talon HQ...  
>  **Moira, depressed af** : "WHY, Akande? WHY did they hype us so much that we could win! We even had snow. SNOW!"  
>  **Akande** : "There, there, there's always next year..."  
>  **Moira** : "We had it all! A piano! A gay couple! SNOW!! And we were beaten by a 25 year old who still plays dress up with kimonos, lucky cats and toys making chicken noises!! _How is that even possible??"_  
>  **Akande** : [stares nervously towards the Naruto headband] "Uh."  
>  **Moira** : "...At least Switzerland, _my mortal enemy_ , didn't pass. Suck on that Ziegler! **HA-!** "  
>  **ESC Hosts** : 'Will you look at that! France finished ahead of Ireland! Who saw THAT coming?'  
>  **France Singers** : _'MERCY, MERCY MERCYYYY~~'_  
>  **Moira** :  
>  **Moira** : [INCOHERENT SCREAMING]  
>  **WidowMaker** : "Mm. [sips wine] _Delicious."_  
>  _-Fin_


	14. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana convinces her parents to partake into an experiment.

"Come on moms! This will be fun!"

Three people were nestling in a cosy living room together. The youngest was filming behind a video camera. Two older women were indulging their daughter's request. "I still can't understand why I gotta keep my arms in these sleeves..."

The fairer woman rose up from the couch, leaving an encouraging smooch on the imposing solider, the lingering feel of love immediately swatted all doubts away. 

"Don't worry liebchen, if anything happens I’ll always be here for you." Seeing Fareeha pucker her lips sweetly for another kiss, Angela playfully pushed her wife towards Hana's lens.

“And you’ll always have my back.”

Angela giggled at the sight of her wife making quick pull downs by flexing sculpted upper parts of back muscles _just for her_.

"Eww! Keep that stuff to yourselves, this is in the name of  _science_ , not mushy nonsense!"

The dog tags jiggled with melodious laughter at that statement.

With an angelic expression real celestial beings would envy, blue pupils brightened visibly with the laughter filling the room with a chirpy atmosphere.

"Okay, whenever you're ready!  _Ready_..."

Fareeha posed into a T-squat, both arms and legs slightly bent forward, smiling from ear to ear as Angela comfortably sat behind her. The experiment was to see how long Fareeha would last with both arms fastened into her shirt's sleeves before removing it.

_"Set..."_

A figure wearing a red themed flannel shirt was unaware of the glint surfacing in Angela's stare and growing smile, which would've unnerved anyone, but **not** the grinning teen making a thumbs up sign in front of the unsuspecting victim.

_"GO-!"_

Something completely unexpected happened.

It was enough to break Fareeha's confidence and make her gape like a huge fish left out of the water.

Moving sideways out of spluttering convulsion, unable to free herself from the confides of flannel sleeves keeping bent arms firmly sandwiched onto her biceps, Fareeha was both confused  _and_  more than a little mortified, moving about like a confused chicken.

Having been hindered by her trapping pants hitting the ground, her precious rocket themed boxers were _completely_ exposed for all to see.

**_"ANGELA!!!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Be grateful Angela didn't pull the pants down completely Fareeha. Ohohohhooho~)


End file.
